A love story for the insane
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: A best friend in love, a Viper with a secret motive & a psycho oblivious to it all...
1. Sideshow attraction

**A/N **This story may be weird and confusing it was one of my first stories but I've added in a little twist to make it weirder because I just love a weird story! Anyways read, review, favourite, pm me with your love! LOL Venom will take it all!

**Chapter 1 Side-show attraction**

Raven Michales pottered around her garden happily wasting time. She had been out there most of the morning just pottering, she ignored all the sounds around her, she always did. Her long black hair tied up with a loose clip, a few silver ringlets hung down her round face. Raven loved her garden, it was the only thing she could do without having to worry about _anything_. Her neighbours would come out to do various bits and peices, they waved and called hello but none came over, no one ever came over anymore, it was just too hard to understand. Raven didn't mind, she was better to be left alone even though for the last five years or so she learnt quickly, she was _never_ alone. She giggled at something, pushing her sleeves up. The colourful art she had splashed on her skin seemed to glint in the light, along with the metal she had shoved in almost peircable hole. Raven, to her neighbours, was an odd looking girl with an odd personality to match, it was best if they stayed away.

"Raven! How are you?"

She looked to the booming voice to find her grandfather through marriage, Vince McMahon striding his way up the hill. She had to admit for a man over sixty he made it up the steep hill pretty easily. Raven was very proud of her house, it was one of those old school "haunted houses" you saw in horror movies. When she bought it, it was destroyed and ugly but with her perseverance and DIY skills, it was beautiful again. She also loved that it was ontop of a very steep hill, it meant even less visitors. Not many people could make it up the hill.

"I'm good" Raven smiled brightly, before rolling her eyes. Vince wisely chose to ignore it.

"I was hoping we could have a chat"

Raven wiped her hands on her black shorts, all her attire was black, the only exception was if she wore something with polka dots or stripes, in that case she either had some red or white in there.

"Dare I ask about what Grand-pop?" Raven took a seat on the huge porch in her favourite rocking chair. Vince took a seat next to her.

He fished about in the pockets of his suit jacket, pulling out a very thick stream of papers. "I was wondering if you would be interested in accepting this contract"

Raven took and leafed through it, catching words and other official garb. "Your offereing me a contract to become a RAW Diva?"

Vince gave her a smile, while handing her a pen. "Yes. I have seen your work and its very impressive"

Raven kept leafing through the contract, there had to be a catch somewhere, there always was. While she looked for the catch, Vince looked at her carefully trying hard to ignore the fact that she was rolling her eyes and trying not to giggle at the same time. It was like her silver eyes were annoyed at her mouth trying to laugh.

"Aha!" Raven suddenly spat out "I found your catch and I say no thank you"

"Raven this is a golden opportunity"

"Yeah for you, admit it the only reason your suddenly interested is because your other side-show attractions are becoming boring"

"That is not why I want you"

"Yes it is!" Raven boomed, suddenly she calmed down "Don't yell its not nice" "I'll yell if I want" "Stop it" Raven shook her head noting the puzzled look on Vince's face "Grand-pop I am not accepting a contract so you can show the world my illness"

"Raven maybe this is the way to get people to understand about your illness"

Raven let out a bitter laugh "You want to use me as some sort of side-show attraction then when the fans get sick of it you'll fire me. You don't want me to wrestle you want me there for comedy relief"

"Is that a bad thing?" Vince asked gently, as soon as it left his mouth he knew it was the wrong thing to say because Raven's silver eyes flared with anger.

"Yes it is a bad thing, I don't want people thinking that what I go through day in and day out is _funny_ because let me tell you something Mr Man, its not funny. Its anything _but_ funny"

Vince gave a sigh "Raven believe me I do want you there to wrestle your illness could be your gimmick"

Raven crossed her arms flatly across her large bust "I say no" "Well I say yes sir but I gotta stick with my girls" "Shut it"

"Well if you change your mind Raven, you have my number or you know where your uncle is"

"I won't but yes I do know where uncle Hunter is, thank you very much"

Vince got up and started his careful journey down the hill, he was hoping to leave with her signature and a new RAW Diva. Raven watched him go, a mix of sadness, disappointment and indegestion in the pit of her stomach.


	2. I want her

**A/N **This story will be done from two POV, Randy & Punk & Raven will be in third person, **AND **I know I spelt the talent relations guy's name wrong, he's not important enough to have correct spelling because he is a giant douche bag if you agree you'll ignore it and move on! LOL

**Chapter 2 I want her**

Vince headed straight back to his office when he hit the arena, his thoughts still on his grand-daughter. He really honestly thought that she would join just like that. Vince was beyond annoyed, mainly at himself. He had the wrong twin in mind when he made that contract. Her twin Iziah would of instantly signed it without looking at it twice, Raven was alot more careful and sure as hell a lot smarter. He sat down at his desk and pondered ways to get her to change her mind. He believed that Raven was the woman to bring his Diva division up, the fans had had the seductive blonde and the high-flying redhead. They had the strong Divas and the barbie dolls now he needed someone like Raven. The fans would either love her so much that they payed to see her or they would hate her so much they would pay just to boo her. No doubt in his mind that at least one fan would take to her, people always did. It was just something about Raven that made you either love her strongly or hate her with a vengence. A sharp knock filled his head and Vince was forced to abandon thinking about Raven.

"Enter!" He boomed and much to his disappointment the talent relations guy, John Laurenitus walked in. "Yes John?"

"I wanted to discuss the latest storyline with Miz and R-Truth"

"What about it John?"

"Well they beat CM Punk and Triple H and now there wondering who they will be fighting with next?"

An idea sparked in Vince's brain, why didn't he see that option before? "Get me CM Punk"

**Punk's POV**

I had no idea what the old man wanted to see me about but I had a feeling it wasn't to congrulate me on giving that idiot Ricardo a GTS, nor would it be for saying all the nasty things I did about his family. Oh well it happens.

"You wanted to see me?" Suddenly I got a weird urge to wave my hand in my face and say you _can't_ see me. Gotta admit, John has got some good lines to use at the right times. And sometimes the wrong times.

"Yes I wanted to discuss something with you Phil"

I tried not to growl at hearing my name, there was only one person that could get away with real naming me and he wasn't it. "Like what old man?"

"Don't call me old man"

"Well don't call me Phil, only one person can get away with that and you ain't it"

He gave an annoyed sigh "I wanted to discuss _this_ with you" He passed a thick contract over the table. It wasn't for me I knew but I still leafed through it. Catching the name I tried not to show my shock. "Why do you need me to discuss this, its your call who you hire"

"She won't accept my offer"

I smirked a little, "And you think I can make her?"

"I don't want you to make her, I simply want you to encourage her. From what I hear you are very good at encouraging her to do things"

"Yeah when she's drunk or stoned and she don't do either of things anymore. Which I have to admit is kinda sad, it made Sarge tolerable"

Vince ignored me, typical. "Punk you and I both know that Raven would be good for our Diva division. She has the mat skills down like its seconds nature and she is strikenly beautiful"

When he said that I wanted to punch him, not because he was wrong but because he shouldn't be looking at his grand-daughter like that. "Why do you want her so badly? Why not just grab her sister? There pretty much the same in the ring"

Vince looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment and suddenly it clicked, he wanted her for one reason.

"You want to use her illness as a gimmick and make her a circus freak"

"Why is everyone jumping to that conclusion?"

"Thats why you want her isn't it?"

"Ok yes! I would like to use her illness as a gimmick but not because I think it would make her a side-show attraction but because its new and refreshing and I think the fans would really like it"

"And in Vince McMahon fashion not caring what it would do to her"

"She should be used to it by now"

I really had to restrain myself, I would not be forgiven if I was fired for assult. "You would think so, but no"

Vince just looked at me "Punk this has been her dream since forever you know that, a little bit of reconition towards her illness will do more good than harm"

"Yeah to others looking in, but to her more harm than good"

He gave another sigh "Look you want her here, she wants to be here and I want her here. Make it happen and if it helps she will have all the support from me and the other management"

I couldn't deny it, I did want her here and I knew she wanted to be here. "Fine. Give me a couple of hours"

He smiled that annoying smirk that made me want to punch him, repeatedly. I stood up and left his office, now instead of going over storylines I was to make a three hour trip to convince my best friend of over fifteen years to accept a contract. It was going to be alot easier said than done.


	3. Twisted arms

**Chapter 3 Twisted arms**

**Punk's POV**

My lungs felt like they would suddenly burst from inside me, I had forgotten just how hard it was to run up hill. Funny the things you forget in your mission to get your best friend to work with you. Ok, before I go on and allowing my lungs to dispand to their normal size I'll fill you in with a little backstory. Feel free to skip past my jabbering but if you miss something its your own fault. I first met Raven and her sister Iziah when I was a kid, we had just moved in next door to them. The first thing I saw was three girls and a boy no more than seven or eight playing rugby on the deserted road. Being the sociable guy that I am I asked them if I could play. Raven gave me the most amazing smile, (I still remember it to this very day) and said sure. From there on in, me, Iziah and Raven became best of friends. We spent more time with each other than we did with our families, when my birthday came round the first two people on the guest list were the Michales twins. Anyways we stuck by each other as we grew up, we went through high-school dramas together. Ups, downs, twists and turns, we were sticking together. Over time and into teenage hood I suddenly realised something, I was in love with Raven, she was all I thought about and every failed relationship was the result of not being able to have her. So why not tell her I loved her and end up happily in love? Problem? I did tell her that, when we were both sixteen I finally confessed that I was in love with her, I was young but I wasn't stupid when it came to my heart. I was in deep deep love with her. I will never forget just how much it hurt when she said she didn't feel the same way, she only wanted my friendship and thats all. In shame for spilling my guts I stopped hanging out with them and decided to get on with life. When I hit eighteen and started wrestling, I was woken up by the sound of that annoying telephone, to this day I was glad I answered it. Iziah had gone through every inch of the phone book to find me, apparently Raven had gotten sick and really believed that she would die. Iziah wanted me to say my goodbyes incase I didn't get another chance, so without question and doubt I jumped on the nearest plane and headed to see her. When I saw her she smiled that amazing smile and suddenly it was like we never lost those years. Thankfully she recovered, even though she was stuck with this illness forever, she was at least healthy. To this day Raven tells me it was my presence that made her fight for health, I was just glad she pulled through. After she got out from the hospital and I had gotten used to her illness she asked me that question that I had been dreading; Was I still in love with her? I stared into those silver pools for what seemed a lifetime. I had two options; lie and keep my best friend or tell her the truth and lose her forever and be left with a broken heart. The hardest thing I ever had to do in my life? Tell her the biggest lie since man walking on the moon, No I wasn't in love with her anymore, I just wanted my friend back. Ok my lungs are back to normal size now. Knocking on that door I kept wondering just how I was going to twist her arm, Raven dealt with things bluntly so the truth might work. But she also was partial to making deals, so perhaps that could work.

As soon as she opened the door, her face turned into a scowl and she slammed it in my face. Before I could have any reaction she opened it again, a smile on her face.

"Punky!" She lept at me and I had to fight to stay balanced. "How are you?" Her eyes shone along with her smile.

"I've been good, thought I'd come see my girls"

She turned into that snarl again, I was used to it. "Haven't you taken that damn thing outta your face yet? How the hell do you expect to attract a mate with thing in your lip"

I just smiled "I don't know Sarge, how do you expect to attract a mate with that thing in your chin?"

"This isn't about me Phillip" She said sternly "Leave Punky alone!" "Stop calling him that!" "Shut up!" "You shut up!" "_Both_ of you shut up" Raven rolled her eyes, holding her skull. I took her arm lightly so she wouldn't fall.

"You ok Venom?"

"Yeah" She finally looked at me, in control now "So the oldman sent you did he?"

Did I not mention that Venom is so smart its like she has super powers? It comes in handy when you want info. "Yeah, so what do I have to do to get you to join us?"

"Get naked!" "Take that thing outta your face!" "Theres nothing you can do, I refuse to join. Plain and simple"

"Would you like me to beg? Cause for you I could do that"

Raven laughed "I'm sure Charile would love you on your knees Punk but no it wouldn't work on me"

I tapped my chin thoughtfully "I can understand that you don't wanna show the world your illness but maybe you could join just to see how many people you can piss off"

She rolled those eyes at me "Wrong girl Punk, that would only work if I was Iziah"

"Touche. Ok you join and we can spend more time together and you can meet some hot guys and I'll take this thing outta my face"

Raven let out the most exagerated sigh "Fine, I'll join but keep the thing in your face instead you have to buy me lunch everyday for a month. Deal?"

"Done but you have to be yourself, I don't want you winding up in hospital again"

"Alright but you have to stay my friend, none of this I suddenly don't know you because of your illness"

Ok that sentence hurt a little, hadn't I been the one guy (outside of family) that _had _stuck by her?

She patted my arm softly "I'm sorry but you know the paranoia doesn't stop just because your my only best friend"

I could understand that, I wasn't the only one she was paranoid about, she once had it in her head that Iziah was trying to murder her, it has only now just gone from her head. I let the hurt go because I saw the bigger picture, instead of looking at through a fucking webcam, I could see her everyday. Was I a jerk for thinking that she had no hope with none of the guys because of her illness? Jerk or not I wanted to keep it that way because no one would or could ever love her the way I did.


	4. Making a friend

**A/N **Ok is everyone confused and weirded out? LOL Next chapter will explain everything...well _almost_ everything.

**Chapter 4 Making a friend**

**Punks POV**

"I can't believe you talked me into this" Raven grumbled again as we walked into the arena. Vince really wanted her, as soon as she said yes he ordered her to the arena so she could debut _tonight_. It made me wonder just how bad our girls were.

"C'mon it'll be fun, we can stay up late and watch movies just like old times"

She rolled her eyes but smiled anyway "You are such a nerd"

"I resent that! I am not a nerd"

"It wouldn't matter to me if you were Punky, your still beautiful"

"At least Charlie likes me" I laughed, I tried not to let the innocent words get to me but as I reasoned many times before, it didn't matter which one of them I was talking too at the end of the day it was still Raven.

"Yes Charlie likes you, can we move on?" She gave me that stern look again "Where are we going and why?"

"I'm taking you to meet the girls Sarge, hopefully _one_ of you can make a friend"

"I don't wanna make friends Punk, there either sluts or bitches" "I'm with Raven, I hate sluts"

"We all hate sluts but try to make friends with at least one Diva"

"Why?"

"Because if you do I'll take my shirt off"

She jumped up and down with excitement "Yay! Charlie away!" Raven ran down the corrider happily talking about me shirtless, through her happy spiel I could hear mumbles from Sarge about skinning me alive.

I watched her go, I still felt kinda bad that she was going to go through this shit again, the staring, the pointing and the whispers. Well if any one person could handle it, it was Raven.

Raven ran all the way to the Diva's locker room before she was able to stop and think for herself. She just looked at the door, she did not want to go in there, there could be anyone behind that door. Heaving a sigh she pushed the door open, she couldn't stand out there forever. Maybe Punk had a point, perhaps she should at least try to make a friend. There was only one other girl in the locker room. She was a small girl with mousy brain hair.

"I like her shorts, I command you steal them" "Sarge I'm not stealing some girls shorts"

She looked at Raven oddly which made her smile, perhaps Punk had it right, maybe she should just be herself and see how many people she could annoy and confuse. This was going to be fun.

"Did you say something?" She asked, her voice like a squeak to Raven.

"Speak up girl! No one can hear you when you squeak" "Ignore her, she's a bitch. I'm Raven"

Timidly she shook her hand "I'm AJ"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Charlie"

"I thought you said your name is Raven?"

"It is" Raven smiled, the confused look on AJ's face made it worth while. Maybe showing the world her illness wouldn't be so bad, so what if they laughed at her, at least she had one person laughing _with_ her.

"Oh look Beth, we have a goth" Nattie cooed sarcastically walking in the room with the dangerous Diva's champion. Spying Raven's all black attire she instantly made a snap judgement.

"Whats a goth?" "God you are so ignorant"

"What did you call me?" Nattie demanded at her.

Raven rolled her eyes "Not you, her"

"Me?" Beth asked confused.

"Honey I wouldn't call you ignorant, I'd call you manish" "Haha nice one Sarge" "Thanks Charlie, I get them from my mentor, Iziah"

Beth and Nattie just looked at each other, words failed them at what they were witnessing. AJ giggled, she couldn't help it, it was funny.

"Did you call me manish?"

Raven shook her head "_I_ didn't but as always I'll get the blame" "Raven! I'm hungry!" Raven rolled her eyes "Alright already" She looked to AJ, the only girl in the room that seemed friendly "AJ can you tell me where the catering is?"

"Sure Charlie, I mean Raven, I mean Charlie" The poor girl didn't know which name to say.

Raven laughed gently "Just always go with Venom"

"Ok Venom, catering is out this door and at the end of corrider"

"Thanking you" "Yes thank you girl, to the food!" Raven was only out the door for about two seconds when she popped her head back in and looked straight at Beth "By the way when you wear that blue dress thing you look even fatter" She gave a grin before litterly skipping away to the food.

**Punk's POV**

When I saw Raven again she was at the catering table, her eyes shining with delight. Raven had the biggest apetite of anyone I knew, lets just say she could easily eat someone like the Big Show under the table, I really had no clue how she managed to stay as small as she did with all the food she puts away.

"Maybe I should of just told you to come here instead"

"That would of been the best idea Punk" "Punky would you like a doughnut?"

"No thanks Charlie, Did you make a friend Raven?"

She tapped her chin thoughtfully "Well I called Beth fat and manish then I was told to steal AJ's shorts and we shared polite pleasantries, so its possible"

I wrapped an arm around her tiny neck "Maybe you should let Charlie do the talking, she is the nicest one"

"Believe me I wish it worked that way" Raven wrapped her arm around my back, "You promised me you would take your shirt off"

"And I will tonight when I wrestle"

"You know what would make this complete? Having Iziah here"

I groaned "I love that girl like a sister but I don't think my health could take it if I had to deal with you three and your sister"

Raven laughed "Yeah I'm so glad that Iziah has no interest in this, just don't tell her you get to beat up sluts for money"

I put a hand over my heart "I promise I won't tell her"

John Cena made his way over to the table, no one would ever guess that the leader of the Cenation fuelled on coffee, well good luck at getting coffee with Raven here John-boy.

"Hey John"

"Hey Punk, hello Punk's friend" He smiled at her nicely. John thoroughly believed that all wrestlers should be friends with the exception of Miz, Truth and that Laurenitus prick. Basically me and him got along.

"Now thats a body to be proud of! Not a marking or peircing in sight. Take notes Philip"

"Thanks" John laughed extending his hand which she took, I had no worries about John liking her the same way I did, Raven simply wasn't his type. He liked his girls boring. And blonde. "I'm John"

"Raven" "See Philip thats a look you should go for instead of all this ink"

"Rae can I point out that your covered in ink"

"Sadly I know this" "I like my ink thank you Sarge" "Of course you do, you also like gravy with whipped cream"

Even I had to raise an eyebrow at that, strange mixings of food wasn't unusual with Raven. She just shrugged "Its good. Now that I have taken all the doughnuts and coffee I shall be going"

"Where are you going V?"

"Exploring" She waved her fingers at me, her eyes dancing. "I'll see you at showtime." She stopped and looked at John "Damn you is fine" "Stop it Charlie"

When she was gone John turned to me and gave me a puzzled look, I was busy laughing, things around here were going to get _very_ interesting indeed.


	5. Explaination, I would like one

**Chapter 5 Explaintion I would like one**

**Punk's POV**

By the time that the show came around almost every guy in the back had either heard or met Raven which of course meant that she was now talk of the locker room. They all just gossiped about her as we got changed, it was like I wasn't even there. I stayed calm about their mindless jibba-jabba, mainly because it wasn't exactly mean or offending, it was the just same typical bullshit you would expect from men. The size of her rack and what exactly was wrong with her. To me, there was _nothing_ wrong with Raven but then again I was used to Charlie and Sarge.

"So Punk what is wrong with her?"

I narrowed my eyes "There is _nothing_ wrong with Raven, Cena"

He gave that laugh that made me want to strangle him "You know what I mean Punk"

I played oblivious, "No John I don't know what you mean. Please explain what you mean"

"Ok why did she go off on a random tangent when we met?"

"She does that."

"He means why is she insane" Jack Swagger cut in. Note to self; knock him the fuck out. "She just starts talking to herself and changing right in front of us"

"Its almost as though she has MPS" I said obviously. Of course they all looked at me wanting to know what the hell that meant, as always it was the nerdy side of Evan Bourne that filled them in.

"Multiple Personality Syndrome. It basically means that the person affected has one or more personalties"

"In Raven's case she has two. Charlie and Sarge." I chuckled lightly "I like Sarge, Sarge is cool"

"So in other words she has voices in her head"

I shook my head, having a voice in your head and a split personalty were two different things. "No. voices stick in your head. Personalties come out so everyone can see them. They are all different. Pretty much in a nutshell its three people sharing one body"

They seemed happy with that and finally they stopped talking about her. After I was changed I went to find Raven, I had no idea just what she was going to do for her debut, knowing Sarge it was going to good.

"Hey Venom"

Her eyes shone as she looked at me in my wrestling gear "Yay! Your half naked!"

I had to laugh "Only for you Charlie"

"Yay! I'm special!" "Seriously calm down" "No!"

"So you know I told everyone about you, they all know about Charlie and Sarge"

Raven shrugged, not really caring about the fact that everyone knew about her MPS "Well it saves me doing it. After this do you wanna go for burgers?"

"Sure then we can have a beer"

She just laughed "You don't drink remember"

"I don't, but evil CM Punk does"

"Oh your funny" "He has an evil side?" "No he's being a douche Charlie" "You know if it didn't hurt me as well Raven, I'd slap you"

I wrapped an arm around her neck, just feeling her skin beneath me was like heaven. "So what are you going to do for your debut?"

She looked at me thoughtfully "I don't know, perhaps I will go and say hello to the announce team, might smack Michael Cole, hit on Josh Mathews and then possibly eat some nachos"

"Why are you hitting on Josh Mathews?" After she said that everything else went out the window.

Raven shrugged "He's pretty. Anyways the show is about to start and I have to say hello to Michael Cole with my left fist. Or maybe its the right, who knows these days." She gave me a smile before heading out to the ring. No doubt everyone was going to wonder what the hell. I was more angry that she had her sights on another guy. Hopefully, her MPS will scare Josh Mathews right away from her.

Just before the anoucement of the first match Raven headed out to the ring, everyone staring and puzzled as to who she was and why she was making her way to the ring. Weirdly enough most of them cheered her, possibly because she was smiling. Instead of walking around the ring, she just went in one side and out the other. Smiling and slightly shaking she went straight to the annouce team. No doubt, King and Cole didn't know what to do or say. Raven took a seat next to King and put on some headsets.

"Hello good people" Raven beamed getting comfortable, "How are you going?"

"Uh who are you?" King asked puzzled and confused, this was not a part of the show. If it was then someone had really messed up the communication line.

"I'm Venom, RAW's newest Diva"

"And why are you out here?" Cole asked annoyed, the show had started and he didn't want another person out there with them, King was enough.

"I got bored, came to visit. Hey do you guys have mega-drive out here?"

"Venom this is the announce table, its where we call matches"

"So what you don't have mega-drive?"

"No Venom, we don't have mega-drive"

"This announce table is lame" "Sarge, quiet. No one was speaking to you"

King shot her a look, perhaps this wouldn't be so bad and it may make things a little more interesting. Raven watched as Christain was announced, she had no idea who was wrestling, hell she wasn't even meant to be out here.

"Ewww skinny, way too skinny for a guy" "I thought you liked blondes Charlie?" "No I like a man that doesn't have toothpicks for legs"

"How dare you say that about Christain" Cole snapped while King laughed. He was starting to like her.

"Cole if you don't be quiet I'll let Sarge punch you in the mouth"

"Who may I ask is Sarge?" King asked as his opponant, Sheamus was announced. Raven didn't answer, Charlie had taken over again.

"Check out the hot ginger!" Charlie gushed waving her hands around trying to gain his attention. Sheamus just continued on as normal, but he saw her. He fought like mad trying not to laugh. King laughed "I don't think anyone has ever called the Celtic Warrior Sheamus, hot"

"Sheamus you say?"

"Yeah"

"Remind me King, I must get his phone number"

"Ok Venom"

"I don't want it King, Charlie does" "Are you saying Venom that he isn't attractive?" "Not even a little bit but I will admit his hair is awesome" "Yeah its so red"

For the rest of the match Venom was quiet but her eyes never lost that sparkle, King guessed that was "Charlie" After Sheamus was announced the winner Venom jumped up so fast she gave King a fright. "Yay the hotty won!"

"Venom settle down!" King laughed

"Do you think he'll shake my hand?"

Before he could answer, Venom took off to the ring again. Sheamus had no idea what to do as he spied the young girl getting into the ring. Putting her hands up in defence she smiled gently. She just hoped that he wouldn't kick her in the face because if she got kicked because of Charlie she was going to quit.

"What are you doing?" Sheamus managed to get out, she whispered something that would of bought out that blush if his white skin could show something like that. He lent in thinking she was going to whisper in his ear instead she kissed his cheek lightly before skipping from the ring.

"What was that about?" King asked stunned. Raven raked her hands though her long hair clearly disturbed

"Seriously you had to do that?" "Yes! Now I is a happy Charlie!" "Do you realise what you just did Charlie? You made us look cheap!" "No! Beth Phoenix is cheap, Natalaya is cheap, we are just friendly to gingers"

"That makes no sense"

"Believe me King, I know" Raven rolled her eyes "Nothing ever makes sense with me anymore, I used to make sense...back then"

"Back when?"

"During nineteen-fifty four"

"Right..."

Luckily (in a way) the Diva's of Doom, Beth and Natalaya made their way down to the ring omitting nothing but boo's from without the arena. Raven rolled her eyes again as Cole started to go on about how great they were, somewhere in there she heard that she was jealous because she was a freak and they were perfect Divas. They grabbed a microphone each and started talking about the other Divas and how they were nothing but easy tramps. Halfway through their little speil Raven's eyes grew dark. Venom was fine to sit there and listen to their crap, she was still feeling a little jet lagged however Sarge was getting annoyed, you should never annoy an ex army sergent. Ever. Raven got up again and grabbed a chair, Sarge didn't give a flying fuck about rules or storylines or even the well being of other Divas. Sliding into the ring she smacked Nattie right across the back, everyone cheered loudly as Nattie slumped to the canvas, Beth quickly getting out of there. Staring and shrieking at Raven. She picked up the microphone not sure about the words that were going to come from her mouth.

"Why don't you two sluts shut your mouths, no one wants to listen to your crap" They cheered louder, finally someone other than Punk was saying what everyone was thinking. She smiled again bouncing on the heels of her feet, Charlie was back. "Don't feel bad this just makes you number one" Venom pulled a can of black spray paint from bottom of her pants and painted a large one on her back. "And now I'm bored"

The commercial came and Raven was finally able to escape, hopefully thats what her grandfather meant when he said "Do what you do best"


	6. Another strange meeting

**Chapter 6 Another strange meeting**

After the show Beth and Natalaya searched the halls angrily, they had no idea that was going to happen and now they wanted answers. Nattie still had the number one painted on her back, both Divas were going to destroy that little bitch. The last place they checked was the Diva's locker room and bam, there she was talking to AJ.

"What the hell was that!" Beth shouted angrily. Raven looked up at them smiling.

"What was what?"

"You smacked me with a chair and painted on my back!" Nattie yelled "Why the hell did you do that!"

Raven shrugged "I was doing my job" "And I don't like you, you talk to much" "So do you Sarge" "Charlie shush, this only concerns me and Venom" Raven pouted briefly before turning to the two angry women. "I was merely doing what Vince asked me to do."

"And that was?" Beth snapped at her.

Raven shrugged again "Whatever the hell I want. If it helps at all next week I will move on and you two heathers can get back to your heathering"

"What are you doing next week?" Nattie asked suspiciously, she didn't like the sound of this at all.

"Next week I will start my first official fued with someone on this super show"

"Really? Well I hope you can bring it" Beth gave her a smirk. There was no way Raven was stronger than the two of them.

"I'm not starting it with you or you" "Yeah you two are not even in my legue"

"Excuse me?" Beth couldn't believe what she was hearing "I am the Divas champion, how can you say I'm not in _your_ legue, honey your not in _my_ legue"

Raven let out that icy laughter that could only belong to Sarge "Honey I am an ex army sergant with so many medals and honours under my belt, your little butterfly pales in comparison to my skills, so for the last time shut it before I smack you out with a chair. So help me I will find one" "Sarge can we go find Punky now, I want to see him half naked while I still have a chance" "Yes lets go see Punk, those two bimbos are annoying me" Raven rolled her eyes finally back in control.

"You know if you keep going your going to make yourself alot of enemies"

Raven just laughed "Having enemies makes little difference to me, its having friends that takes getting used too" "Lets find Philip before Charlie drives _me_ insane"

Raven sighed a little, having three people in her head definantly took some getting used too. Bidding AJ goodbye she headed out to find Punk.

Raven really had no idea where she was going, she was just wondering around hoping someone would stop and tell her where to go. Sadly everyone avoided her, mainly because while she walked Charlie and Sarge were arguing over who was hotter, Punk or Cena. Venom had to say that they were both wrong, Josh Mathews was hotter than both of them combined. Of course that made Charlie and Sarge laugh out loud. Around the next corner she was finally stopped, sadly it was by someone that neither of her personalties liked.

"Hola! How are you darling?" Alberto Del Rio smiled at her taking in her small yet curvy figure.

Raven just looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before finally saying something, "Greasy"

"Excuse me?"

"Greasy. Thats the first word that comes to mind when I look at your face" "I was gonna say disgusting Venom, seriously thats a face only a mother can love" "I don't like him, he scares me" "Don't worry Charlie, me and Venom are here and if needed we have Izzy" "Now I feel better"

Alberto just looked at her like she was crazy, he had heard the talk but he figured that it was all lies, no one could actually have split personatlites, could they?

"I take it he doesn't believe the rumors. See this is why I think Philip should stick to wrestling, he doesn't even know how to spread the truth around properly" "Cause that made sense" Venom rolled her eyes "Look Alberto, I'll save you some time, you have no chance at all at getting into my pants so save yourself some embarrassment and just walk on. It'll be best for all four of us"

For once Alberto took the advice not from fear but simply because he wanted to get away from her. He walked on muttering in fast spanish.

"Thats not very nice, why are some people such dicks?" Charlie asked a little hurt. "Charlie don't worry about it, he's just a naive simpleton that will get his just desserts" "I love dessert" Charlie said dreamily as Raven continued on her way. Just like someone was taunting her she litterly banged into another superstar, like a tattooed pinball she bounced off his frame and connected with the floor with a painful bump. Giggling at nothing she pulled herself up, her eyes shining with nothing but pure lust.

"Why hello, tall, tattooed and tan"

"Hi" He raised an eyebrow at her strange tone, "I didn't see you, are you alright?"

Raven looked his tattooed arms over throughly impressed, she used to think no one had better ink than Punk but this guy prooved that theory wrong. As always Sarge decided to make her feelings known, "What is it with guys around here? Is tattoos the international symbol for wrestler? Why must every guy have those disgusting pictures on their skin?"

His icy blue eyes turned colder making Raven want to kick herself, it probably would of been less painful. "Ignore her, she's a bitch. For what its worth I like them, very impressive"

He gave her an icy stare, at the last second his glare turned to a smile, well a small smile but a smile all the same. "Your's too."

"I'm Raven"

"And I'm walking away now" He flashed her a grin and walked right past her. She looked to his retreating form, appreciating the view.

"Well I stand corrected, he is hotter than Josh Mathews, Punk and Cena combined. Wouldn't say no to that in my bed" "Venom do not pursue him, he will only be a prick. All tattooed men are with the exception of Philip" "Sarge I'm not gonna pursue nothing, I'm just admiring that perfect body, like every other woman no doubt" "And thats my second point, men like him are used to only having whores or turning good women into whores. You are not going to put us through that. I forbade it" Raven rolled her eyes "Its my body I'll use it to screw who I want, got it?" "You will not" Sarge growled errupting more strange looks from passers-by.

"Raven! There you are!"

She turned around to see the temporary boss John Laurinitus striding towards her. She expected his unhappy tone.

"Here I am. Ok now you hide and I'll seek"

He gave her a stern look "I want to see you in my office"

"And I want to see you with a bullet hole in your face but we all can't have what we want now can we?"

"I mean it Raven, I need to see you in my office right now."

"Wait that was you asking me into your office? I thought we were just telling each other what we wanted"

John rolled his eyes clearly annoyed "Please tell your "personalties" to stop, I need to talk to Raven"

She gave him a wide grin "That was all me so you know" "I don't like him" "He's creepy looking, like something you'd see out of revenge of the creeps"

John opened the door for her and bluntly told her to sit down.

"You know you should be nicer maybe people wouldn't hate you as much" Raven suggested sitting down opposite him. "So what do you want Larengitus, hurry up I'm a busy woman make it quick"

"You will not speak to me like that" He started giving her another stern look "Now about tonight and what you did in the middle of my ring"

"Ok first off I was doing my job and secondly you don't own that ring" "Knowing your sister Venom, _she _owns it" Raven let out a small giggle, it wouldn't of surprised her to know that Iziah did own the ring. Her sister was well known for buying the oddest things, like some idiot once said, everyone has a price.

"Will you tell those others to stop interupting"

"No I cannot tell them that" Raven snapped "Whether you like it or not you prick, they are apart of who I am and they always will be so get used to it"

John let out a sigh, "Look I wanted to offer you a deal"

"What kind of deal?"

He got up and sat next to her, Raven did not like where this was going. Neither did Sarge or Charlie, against her will she started to shake slightly. Raven knew she wasn't afraid at what was going to happen but Charlie was. "Now for your actions I _could_ fire you, your grandfather has given me that much power"

Raven didn't say anything as his greedy eyes looked her over, no doubt she wasn't the first Diva to be in this position. John layed a hand on her's "You don't have to be afraid Raven, I won't hurt you"

She snatched her hand back. "Just get to your deal so I can leave, your really starting to creep me out"

He smiled a wolf like smile "I am not going to fire you, of course that means you have to do something for me"

"I'm really gonna regret this Mr Laringitus but what, what do I have to do for you in order to keep my job?"

He ran a hand up her thigh "_Show_ me how much you want to keep your job"

"Get your hand off me before you lose it" "Do as she says and your vital organs will stay in tact"

Not believing her he kept sliding his hand further, grabbing her neck softly he tried to pull her in for a kiss. Survival instincts kicked in, with all her might she head butted him. Groaning in pain his head snapped back with a vengence. Raven flew from her seat as though it was on fire. For good measure and comforting Charlie she kicked him in the ribs keeping him down.

"I guess you can consider me fired unless of course you wanna explain to Grand-dad that I've been fired of course I'd have to tell him what you tried to do to me and then there's my uncle Hunter and his friend Kevin"

He grunted with pain, unable to do much else.

"Word to the wise, if you _ever _try that again with me I _will _kill you where you stand" "Can we find Punky now, he'll make it better" Charlie whimpered. With one last evil look and Sarge saying comforting things to Charlie, Raven left the office wondering just what it was that made men like her. She was nothing but a freak, at least thats what she tried to be.

**Randy's POV**

Punk finally caught up to Raven after what seemed ages of searching. She was shaking slightly, he could tell it was Charlie that was shaken and not his best friend. "Are you ok?"

"You would not believe what Mr Laringitus just tried" Raven answered not able to keep the shake from her voice. It was the only problem with having three people in one body, sometimes you showed emotion that you weren't even feeling. Not one ounce of her felt afraid of what had just happened but evidently Charlie was. So Raven was showing all the signs of fear even though she didn't feel scared.

"What?"

"He told me if I wanted to keep my job I would have to fuck him, well thats what he was obviously implying"

"What did you do?"

"I hurt him then I threatened him" Raven shrugged before flying into his arms. Another problem with sharing your body, you did things against your will. "Punky I was so scared, he was _touching_ me"

Punk wrapped his arms around her, "Its ok Charlie, I won't let anyone hurt you"

"Promise?"

"I promise" He stroked her hair lovingly, "C'mon lets get you back to the hotel so you can forget all about that prick"

She sighed into his chest "Thanks Punky, you always make it better"

I watched them walk away a strange feeling washing over my system, soon the voices would start. No one actually believed that I had voices in my skull but the truth was, I did and sometimes they controlled me. Not that I put up much fight, sometimes I _liked_ it when they took control.

_She sure is beautiful _"She sure is" I mumbled to myself. I watched intently as she and Punk talked, one minute she was fine and then suddenly she flies into his arms, shaking with unknown fear.

_You know what to do Randy _

"I can't" I shook my head, this was the one time that I didn't want to listen to the voices. It wasn't like I wasn't used to using women for my own sick pleasure, but seeing her leap at Punk shaking made her seem innocent. I couldn't hurt that innocent side of her.

_Yes you can. Think of it as revenge._

I laughed out loud making the stray guys left behind look at me oddly. Not that I cared. "Revenge for what?"

_Punk took something dear to you, now you can take something dear to him_.That smirk ended up on my face. This was going to be alot of fun. The hunt was on.


	7. Finding a weakness

**Chapter 7 Finding a weakness**

**Randy's POV**

Alone. It was something I was used to by now because even though people weren't around me I always had the voice, I will admit to anybody right now I liked my voice, it sure did help reduce the boredem.

_So Randy how do you think we should break her? _I thought about it for a moment. The one thing I was craving more than anything was a challenge. For too long it was too easy to get laid, I had been through the Divas' locker room twice which prooved how easy it was. Maybe Raven will be a challenge. Before I could get into the conversation she walked into the meeting room. There used to be a time when I was always late to meetings, it meant three hours of standing and since I was a major jerk no one was willing to give up their seat for me but now I'm always the first one here, I always got a seat and I never gave it up. Ever. She glanced at me before taking a seat almost opposite me pulling out a thick stream of papers. I couldn't help but look her over again, for someone that was heavily inked and a tad insane she certainly was hot. _You could always try the shower trick, it worked on that bimbo Kelly_

I laughed out loud, I couldn't help it "Yeah I don't think that will work"

_Booze? Get her drunk she'll do anything and I mean anything_

"Too easy" _Thats the point Randy _"I want her to remember it in the morning you douche"

"Is he talking to us?" Raven suddenly got out without looking up from her papers. She rolled those beautiful silver orbs. "I don't know Sarge, ask him"

She looked up at me coldly "Are you talking about us?"

"No"

"Then who are you talking about?" She demanded, "Sarge thats none of your business" "It is if he's talking about me" "Who cares, let them talk" "Them?" "Well Charlie he's either got a voice in his head or he just really likes talking to himself"

"I'm confused at which one of you is talking" I said trying not smile, ok it was pretty funny how she just seemed to switch so fast.

"We're all confused" Raven smiled "So do I get to know your name this time or will you suddenly get up and leave?"

"I'm Randy"

"Is that your name or your current status?" "Charlie!" "What it was just an innocent question"

"Well Charlie its my name and looking at you its now my current status"

She giggled before turning serious "You really think that corny line will get me into bed?" "Sarge must you be a bitch to everyone you meet?" "Let me tell you something Raven Venom, I did not become a dcorated war hero just so creeps like _him_ can take advantage"  
>I never thought I would see it but Raven started to ramble while making a chattering mouth signal. It was like she was mocking her own words. "And I see you making that damn signal"<p>

"You should really ignore it Randy"

"The voice in my head or Sarge"

"Sarge. She ain't been the same since she got home from 'Nam"

_Randy! I want her! I want her now! _"Well you can't" _You have four minutes to find her weakness or I'm just gonna resort to the booze, so help me I can do it_ "Alright already I get it now will you be quiet for a moment I'm trying to perve"

"See Venom he's looking at me"

"Actually Sarge I was looking at Venom"

"Well now you have one more point added to your five points" Raven laughed going back to her papers.

"How did I earn five points without doing anything?" _How did you earn five points? _

"You earnt five points for many reasons but the main reason is not punting me in the head for Sarge's rude tone"

"You do know who I am"

"Its kinda hard not to know" She winked as the room finally began to fill. Most annoyingly when Punk walked in he sat right next to her, he was automatically in there. And I hated it.

_You have two minutes left Randy before I invite her out for a drink_. I looked her over again as she and Punk talked. He seemed to know who was talking and how to handle them. As they talked Punk glared at me through the corner of his eyes. "I have the answer" I muttered so no one could hear me. _This should be interesting Randal, tell me what is her weakness?_

_Punk_


	8. 3 people, 3 personalties

**Chapter 8 3 people, 3 personalties**

**Punk's POV**

I didn't like the way Randy was staring at Venom, I knew that look. He was clearly interested in her. It wasn't an innocent interest either it was the usual interest, he wanted to fuck her and thats it. Finally the meeting was over and me and Raven got to leave. I thought that maybe if I talked to her then she would stay away from him, there was no point talking to Orton, he never listens to anyone except his "voices"

Me and Raven made our way to catering, she wasn't hungry but Charlie wanted a doughnut. Yeah I don't understand it either.

"Can I talk to you a moment?"

"Sure Punky about what?" She gave me a dazzling smile, it made me melt as always.

"Actually I need to talk to Venom and Venom only"

Her smile faltered and that cold look come back "Philip it doesn't work like that and you know it"

"Please?"

She sighed and came back to me "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Randy Orton"

"What about him?"

"He was staring at you, intently"

She laughed it off "Everyone stares at me Punk, mainly because I have two other people sharing my body" "I have to agree with Philip, I don't like how he was staring, he was undressing you with his eyes" "No he wasn't" "He creeped me out, his eyes were burning my soul" "See now you've scared Charlie, well done Philip"

"Look Venom I know Orton, he wants you and he will stop at nothing to get you"

She just raised an eyebrow at me and I had no choice but to go on. "Believe me Raven, he will say anything to get you into bed. Just be careful and don't fall for his crap"

She looked at me thoughtfully, pursing those pouty lips at me, finally she said something "I get that your calling me stupid"

"I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did. You said that he would say anything, implying that I would be stupid enough to fall for it"

"Venom I just don't want you on his bitch list"

"Well I just hope that I'm not stupid enough to fall for it because we all now how stupid I really am"

"You don't get it, Randy is crafty, all these Diva's have fallen for him and I think you might be next"

She just looked at me angrily, "Because I don't have a choice in this, clearly I'm just like all the other whores around here. I'm sorry Punk I didn't know that"

I tried to grab her arm but she jerked out of my reach, "Philip just leave it, you have deeply offended her. For your own good just walk away"

I could do nothing but watch as she stomped away from me. I was trying to protect her but all she saw was me calling her stupid.

The anger had faded by the time Smackdown! arrived and just like on RAW she made her way down to the ring. Now that fans saw her and knew a little about her they resorted to cheering. Joyfully she waved and smacked some hands.

"Oh Lord, what is _she_ doing out here?" Cole asked irritated as she took a seat next to Booker T.

"Hey guys!" She looked scathenly at Cole "You" "I don't like him Venom. He's a worm" "Charlie don't worry no one important likes him"

"I have you know the WWE champion Alberto Del Rio likes me"

"Like I said Cole, no one important" Raven flashed him a grin as the Diva's champion was announced. She instantly rolled her silver eyes. "Damn manish barbie dolls. Why can't they just die and be done with it"

"What have you got against Beth Phoenix?" Cole asked annoyed, he really didn't like this new Diva. She seemed like just some insane chick trying to be a Diva.

"I haven't got anything against them" "I do! They keep going on about barbie dolls and trashy blondes well I am neither but yet they insult me. They should be smacked with a pole. Oh God I sound like Sarge"

"What is it with you and these different people over taking you"

"I don't have to explain nothing to you Cole, now shut up before I shut you up"

Beth won her match easily, all the time she kept expecting Raven to jump in but she didn't. She just sat there and watched, every now and then she would say something that no one got.

"So you were pretty quiet during that match Raven, afraid that Beth might hear you?"

Raven gave Cole a cold hard look, "If you must know Cole, my business with those two whores is over. Nattie was already marked number one now shut it before you get marked number two"

"Whats the deal with the numbers anyways Raven?" Booker asked out of nothing but pure curiousity.

She shrugged it off "You'd have to ask Sarge, its her deal not mine"

They were spared asking more questions as Cody Rhodes made his way out. Last week he was paper-bagged and so this week he was going to bitch about it.

"Oh goody, more of them" "Well the good news is we can take this time to have a ciggerette" "Venom you can't smoke here, you know that" Raven rolled her eyes as his motononus voice began to wash over the audience. Raven could feel her energy being sucked out with each word he spoke.

"Looking at you I never noticed how ugly americans truely were" Cody bit out finishing his sentence.

"Oh he did not just say that" "Sarge don't do this" "Quiet you, this is between me and that duck" Sarge had taken over, not that Raven put up a fight. Grabbing a mic she instantly gained attention. "Hey! Hey, jackass down here!"

Cody looked to her, not remembering if this was apart of the show.

"Did you just insult America? I have you know you jackass that my husband, God rest his soul fought for this country. _I_ fought for this country so idiots like you could have the freedom of speech. If it wasn't for me you would be speaking German right now"

"Listen little girl, I'm in no mood for you so hush up" Cody sneered at her just wanting to pull this back on track.

"Look Cody I don't want to get in that ring with you, not out of fear but because I'm a little lazy. Just thinking about walking all the way to the steel steps then walking up them then getting in the ring" Raven let out a groan "I'd rather just sit here and watch the hot men beat down the ugly men so please do go on your rant just please don't say anything bad about America"

Cody gave her a little smirk, clearly he wasn't gonna be swayed by her words. "Americans are the worst kind of people and anyone that fights for this pathetic country is an idiot"

Raven's face flushed deep red, her silver eyes clouding over with anger. Sarge had been given control again only this time Raven let her. Throwing her mic down she slid into the ring with Cody. Dodging his clothesline she bounced off the ropes with a take-down, throwing lefts and rights. Cody threw her off trying to regain himself. Raven wasn't finished, she had taken her body back from Sarge and now it was just her with the red raw rage. Grabbing his skinny legs, it looked as though she was going to slingshot him into the corner. Instead Raven flipped forward so it looked as though she was pinning Cody, Raven managed to stand straight up still holding onto Cody she threw him down on his back with a clear message about messing with Sarge. Booker and Josh Mathews couldn't believe what they had just seen, not only did she deliver a beat-down she showed some real strength and skill. Clearly she wasn't your _typical_ Diva. Just like last week she pulled out the spray-can and Cody's well developed torso soon became embedded with the number two and a smiley face. She put the can back in boot and dusted her hands, now she was bored and only wanted to leave. With a last smile and wave, Raven made her way from the ring.

**Randy's POV**

I was very impressed, I didn't think I would be but the girl had some real skill on her. It had been a while since I had found myself impressed with a Diva. When she took that microphone I actually had no clue what she was going to say and like the fans I instantly started to pay attention. The others were slightly confused, but I got it. Raven was sharing her body with two other people and they had their own pasts and characteristics. She needed to be treated as three people, not one.

_I want her. Now. _"I know you want her but you gotta be patient" _I don't want a relationship with her, I want one night surely that can be arranged_ "Of course it could but where's the fun in that?" _What are you babbling about Orton? _"Well I was thinking that maybe if I destroy her then that would hurt Punk alot more" The laughter in my skull bounced around and I found myself smiling at it. This was going to be alot of fun. Just thinking about made me tingle.

"Oh hi, I was looking for Punk" Her bright smile made strange chills travel up and down my spine. "Clearly he ain't in here Venom, so move on"

"He'll be out soon, he's showering up"

She took a seat at the table I was currently ocupying. "Do you mind if I wait?"

"Its a free country, thanks to Sarge of course" I gave her that devious smirk. No one else believed that she had other people sharing her body, but I did. I believed because I had that voice, she had three people and I had the one devilish voice. We were suited so well for each other it was simply unbelievable.

"Is that a wise crack at me?"

"Of course not, just thanking you for defending this country, along with your husband. God rest his soul"

She narrowed her eyes for a split second before finally smiling. "Well at least one person gets it. After all I have sacrificed, at least one person apprecitates it" "Sarge could you for once have a conversation that doesn't end with you going on about the war?" "No! People should know that I fought for this country, uh hello Raven there is a reason I'm called Sarge"

"She's got a point you know"

Raven rolled her eyes "Don't encourage her Randy, she'll never shut up"

"I know exactly what you mean" I said honestly, all I could hear in my head was jump her and fuck her. I outweighed her easily and pinning her down wouldn't exactly be hard. Sadly throughout those thoughts I got hard and it was very lucky I was sitting down. "The voice just doesn't stop at times"

"And sometimes you wish some one would hit you so hard it would make them stop forever"

Respect flooded my veins and for a moment even the voice reconized it, she truley _understood_ what it was like to be labelled crazy simply because you were different. "Yeah something like that" _Jump her now while she doesn't expect it, I bet it would be so sweet to hear her cry and beg you to stop. Your alone Randy, no one can stop you. _"No. Not like this"

"I'm confused, is he talking to us?" "No Charlie. Who are you talking too Randal?"

I never thought that hearing my full name from her would sound so damn hot, which of course didn't help with my current problem. "Thats my business Sarge"

"Ooh he knows my name, how thrilling"

Before I could react Punk came through the door, seeing us together in the room obviously pissed him off to no end. I saw it in his green eyes.

"Punky! Can we go now?"

"Sure can Charlie." Punk gave me a death stare and more shocking she got one too.

"I'll see you around Randy, with any luck" She winked at me before looping her arm in Punk's and heading out the door.

**Punk's POV**

"So what was that about?"

"Well he was working his magic and like the typical idiot I am I was falling for it. Just think if you hadn't come in I would be his bitch of the day"

I let out a sigh "I'm sorry for what I said but I was only trying to protect you."

"Yeah I know but you insuated that I was an idiot. You of all people should know I'm not a fool"

I looped an arm around her neck "Look Randy has been through the Diva's locker room. Twice. Its one thing to do it once but to be able to do it again once they know what your like is actually something. He is a master of his craft and I would just hate to see someone of your caliber on his list. Your way too good for him"

"Flattery will only get you so far Punk" She laughed before turning serious "But you may have a point, he is very good at his craft. He has already figured out how to play Sarge and Charlie"

"See, thats bad Raven and you know it" I was very unhappy to hear that he had gotten that far, unhappy and shocked that he had figured it so fast. I shouldn't of been surprised, if it has tits and a pulse then he knew all the right ways to play them.

"Yeah but you forget Punk that at the end of the day, _I'm _in control and there is no way I will fall for his lines because between the three of us I've heard every pick up line he could use"

"If only you could kill him and be done with it"

She raised an eyebrow at me "Why do you hate him so much? What did he do that was so bad to you Punk?"

"Nothing. Its history now" There was no way in hell I could tell her why we hated each other. I would most definately lose her if she ever found out.


	9. Devious

**Chapter 9 Devious**

**Randy's POV**

Punk slammed my locker door shut, that look of anger on his face. We were getting ready of a day of training when he decided to slam my locker shut.

"Stay away from her"

"Stay away from who?" I asked like I didn't know what he was talking about. I should of known he would try to warn me away from his best friend.

"You know who douche," Punk spat annoyed "Stay away from Raven, she ain't interested"

"Really? Because yesterday it seemed that she was clearly interested in me"

He shoved me against the lockers, "I mean it Orton, you wanna play grab-ass with the other whores go ahead but you won't do it with her"

"Such a temper Punk, does she know that you love her" I teased pulling myself up "Oh no she doesn't and your loving her from a far"

"I don't want my friend on your whore list so stay away from her"

"No I don't think I want too" I smirked "Oh its gonna be fun breaking her Punk, how does it feel knowing that someone like me has a chance with her and someone like you doesn't?"

"She won't fall for your crap Randy, she's too smart"

"Oh they all say that" I waved it aside "No doubt you have told her all about me and still she will fall for me. They always do"

He gave me a smirk of his own "Yeah I've told her all about you and there is no way she'll fuck you. Even if you get to Sarge or Charlie, Raven won't allow it"

"And have you told her what you did?"

His face drained of all colour "Oh you haven't! This is just too perfect. I get her alone and tell her what you did and play the betrayal card, she'll be eating of my hand and she'll hate you forever"

His fist caught me across the face and on instinct I fought back, wildly we tried to kill each other. Breathing heavily John pulled us apart, now instead of training we would spend the day getting looked over by the medic. We were both bleeding and potentially wounded. As we were both shoved to the medics office I couldn't help but think about my own inner conflicts. The voice wanted to fuck her but I wanted to get to know her.

**Punk's POV**

I breathed heavily trying not to jump him again. We sat side by side on different medics beds with bleeding wounds. That prick that called himself the GM made us wait. Since it was self inflicted we had to wait til last which would take forever unless of course a certain Diva with multiple personas stopped by.

"Well well well I should let you suffer for being such a jerk" Raven smiled at me before much to my annoyance she smiled at Randy. "I should let you both suffer for being total idiots but sadly Charlie won't allow that"

"Charlie I don't need help, I'm fine"

Randy let out that snort of laughter "Yeah you look completely fine now Punk I can't say the same for the next time you cross me"

"You will not hurt him! You do and you'll have to go through me" "Charlie leave it, there boys there gonna fight each other whether you like it or not" "But Venom! I don't want Punky getting hurt just because he's a jackass"

"What did you call me?" Randy demanded, I couldn't hide my smirk. He was getting angry again and no doubt that would turn Raven away.

"Randal ignore her she's a tad protective of Philip, Charlie he's a big boy he can take care of himself"

She pouted for a moment before setting to work on my bleeding face. "Well I can tell you now boys she won't be impressed"

"Who?" We both asked at the same time before shooting evil looks at each other.

"Whatever girl you were fighting over" Rae said stitching up my forehead "Some girls don't like being fought over, it makes them feel like some sort of prize, like a victory trophy with no real meaning"

"We weren't fighting over a woman, we were fighting because he hit me" Randy spat out, he was only drawing her away with his tone. Keep going Randy and your plan will fail. Just keep going.

"Watch your tone Randal, I'd hate to have make you number three"

He smiled at her nicely, I didn't like that either. It was the smile that made the dumb-ass Divas forgive him for whatever crap he had pulled. "My apologies Sarge, just saying what happened"

"Your done Punk, and now your turn" Raven smiled turning to Randy. I hated that right in front of me she was turning to him. "Well you definetaly came off worse Randal" "Ooh Sarge likes Randy! Good because only I can have Philip" Raven rolled her eyes "Seriously you two just shut it for five minutes while I do my job"

The whole room fell silent as Raven worked her magic on Randy, he wasn't even bothering to hide the fact that he was looking at her tits. I know Sarge noticed because she rolled her eyes and muttered something about commie pigs.

"Right your both done" Raven finally finished with us, just as that Laurenitus prick walked in.

"Raven are they alright to compete?"

"Yes they are"

"Good" He looked at each of us before turning back to Raven, "Now tonight you will have your first match with Cody Rhodes"

Raven pumped her fist in the air like she had just scored a goal "Yes!" "Which one of us is kicking that commie pigs ass?"

He rolled his eyes for a moment, like almost ninety percent of the locker room he didn't quite believe that Raven had two other people sharing her body. "Which ever one you want Raven"

She turned to me "Can you play for me?"

"Sure" I held out my fist ready to play paper, scissors, rock. Randy just watched clearly facinated. On the count of three we played.

"Yes! I get to kick his ass!" "Alright Charlie, any problems just let me know" "Will do Sarge" "Yay! I get the night off, sweet!" "Oh no you don't, I want you on hand incase someone thinks of interfering" Sarge shot a look at Randy.

He just laughed "I won't interfer Sarge, it'll be good to see Cody's ass get handed to him by a woman"

"And by Charlie, that'll be embarrassing in itself" "That is so mean! I can wrestle" "Of course you can Charlie" "Screw you guys I'm going home"

"Punk I'd like to see you in my office" John spoke up again. I didn't want to see him, it meant that Raven would be alone with Randy. "Now" He said pointedly and not shockingly Raven pushed me forward.

"You'll be fine now go"

It wasn't me I was worried about. Against my will I left the room and left the Viper alone with the venomous Raven.

**Randy's POV**

"So wanna tell me the real reason you and him were fightin" Raven said looking straight at me. I found these days not many women looked straight at me, I'm picking that fear had a lot to do with it. And the fact that I wasn't a very nice guy at the best of times. Raven however seemed to have no fear of me, or anything if I was honest.

"Your not afraid of me are you?"

She just raised an eyebrow "Why on earth would I be afraid of you Randy?"

"Most women are" I shrugged getting off the table. Just standing with her I realised just how tiny she was. She was like a tattooed midget.

"Well that tends to happen when you have a voice in your head telling you to punt people like their soccer balls"

"You always say whats on your mind?"

She gave me that devious smile "My theory is if you don't lie you don't have to remember anythin"

"You actually believe I have a voice in my head?"

"Its possible" Raven shrugged "Afterall I have three people in one body"

I slid closer to her until I was mere inches from her "Do you think Sarge would come out with me tonight?"

She smirked slightly "You'd have to ask Sarge Randy"

"Sarge would you come out with me tonight?"

"I would love to Randal but at the end of the day Raven makes the calls"

"Raven would you let Sarge out for a night? I promise to be a complete gentleman" I curled one of those silver curls around my fingers, lightly scraping her face. While this worked on most women Raven merely laughed.

"Sorry Legend Killer, I'm not that easy"

Watching her walk away just made me want her more. She wasn't going to be a quick screw she was going to be a long exhausting challenge and I had never been more excited in my entire life.


	10. Kiss me, I'm Irish

**Chapter 10 Kiss me I'm Irish**

The other girls looked at Raven clearly facinated, the entire time she was getting ready for the show she was bouncing and giggling, every now and then she would roll her eyes and tell herself to settle.

"You should stop that shit, its not cute anymore" Beth growled at her clearly annoyed. More annoyed at the fact that she seemed to have more male attention than she did. Beth believed that she was three time the woman Raven was and she wasn't insane so why was it that Raven got all the attention.

"This is who I am Elizabeth, deal with it"

"What did you just call me?"

"Sarge stop picking fights" "It started it, this is who we are she needs to grow up and stop acting like a jealous child" "You know Beth she has a point. Charlie stop bouncing" "Never! I get to have my first ever match, in your face Sarge!" Raven rolled her eyes again "Good luck Charlie and remember at anytime you want some help just ask" "Ok Sarge"

"Um Charlie? Good luck" AJ said almost timidly that she would get the wrong person.

"Thanks AJ" Much to her surprise Raven hugged her, pulling out of her arms she shuddered "Charlie must you hug strange people?"

"Yes" Raven laughed "Fair enough" She looked at her watch "Well showtime is upon us, lets go ladies" "Onwards tonto!"

AJ gave her another thumbs up before Raven headed out the door. As she made her way to the stand point she banged into Randy again, litterly. "Sorry Randy Charlie has ants in her pants"

"Its alright, I was looking for you actually"

"And why on earth were you lookin for me?"

"I wanted to say good luck with your match tonight" He gave her that Viper like smile "I hope you do really well Charlie"

"Thanks Randy" She beamed at him "Why do the others call you an asshole? You've been nothing but nice to me"

He laughed like she had told a funny joke, "Who called me an asshole?"

"Everyone. Well except Venom and Sarge. I think she likes you" Charlie winked at him "But don't tell her I said, she'd kill me"

Randy pretended to zip his lips "I won't say a word Charlie"

She patted his arm gently before going on her way. Letting the voice have its way for a moment he patted her ass like a football player.

"Good luck ladies"

That just left Charlie confused, Sarge laughing and Venom, well no one, not even Venom knew where she was right now.

As Raven waited patiently behind the curtain Cody and Punk came up to her. Cody gave the young girl an evil look, he was still pretty sore about last week and being marked number two. Punk however put his arm around her neck,

"So Charlie how you feelin? Nervous?"

"A little Punky, can you come out with me?"

"I'd love too but I'm not allowed too. You gotta make this trip by yourself" "Don't worry Charlie I'll be here and so will Venom, right Venom?" Raven didn't say anything she just looked at the black curtain a little unsure of everything right now.

"You ok Venom?"

"Randal slapped her on the ass before and now she's a little confused" "Thanks alot Sarge"

Cody looked at her oddly, she was so used to that by now. "Excuse me little girl, are you talking to yourself?"

"Do you mind? This is a private conversation between us and Philip. If we want a ducks opinion, we'll let you know" "Quack quack!"

Cody would of smacked her if Punk wasn't standing right there that look of pure evil on his face.

"See Raven I told you, he has a thing for you and he won't stop until he has fucked you"

"I hate to say this but Punk is right, Rand only wants one thing from you. He's told the entire locker room already that he has dibs" Cody cut in, in an odd way Cody had taken a liking to Charlie. He wasn't even sure why but the part of Raven that was Charlie, he liked.

Raven rolled her eyes "Does that man have _any_ good points? Any at all?"

"Um?" Punk struggled to find something good about Randy. "Nope, he's just a plain evil bastard that should of been drowned at birth"

"So he's good for Iziah?" "Sarge she's married" "I stand by what I said"

At last Cody was announced and he happily left them. Although he couldn't wait that thirty seconds until Charlie got in the ring.

"Good luck Charlie" Punk kissed her cheek softly, torturing himself more than ever.

Once Raven got in the ring all confusion went out the window. She let Charlie have control for the duration of the match much to Cody's liking. Even Charlie noticed how much happier Cody had gotten. Cody was merciless in his assult and everyone had pretty much counted Raven out, except Punk. He was watching her match mentally cheering her on. He winced when he saw Cody slap the taste from Charlie's mouth. That would only piss Charlie off. Just when Cody thought he had broken her Charlie tackled him to the canvas wildly punching and screeching, Cody could do nothing but cover up, she certainly hit hard for a tiny woman. Cody shoved her off and went for a clothesline, Charlie ducked and started wildly kicking.

"Almost CM Punk like kicks from Charlie" Josh Mathews said as Charlie went for another kick. Cody ducked just in time and knee'd her in the face. He smirked at her fallen body signalling that it was over. He just had to show off for the crowd, what he didn't realise was Charlie had switched and now he was dealing with Sarge. He turned around and was met with a thunderous kick. Grabbing Cody by his knees she did the same thing as last week, his head bouncing off the mat. Charlie came back and got the pin. Standing up the crowd cheered for her as she bounced around the ring. Sure she was a little sore but she had won! No one could take that from her.

"Thats uncalled for!" Josh shouted as Cody attacked her from behind, the crowd booing hoping that someone would save her. Just when Raven thought no one would come, Sheamus ran out and scared Cody away.

"Well thank God for Sheamus" The comentators said as Sheamus helped her to her feet.

"You ok lass?"

"Yeah man my head hurts" Charlie smiled greatfully at the Celtic warrior. Before she knew what she was doing she grabbed him and planted a searing kiss on his lips, shocking everybody. Charlie gave a giggle before leaving the ring. No one was as confused as Sheamus.

**Punk's POV**

I am going to kill Sheamus.

**Randy's POV**

_Kill him Randy! _Sheamus must die.


	11. Damn it Charlie

**Chapter 11 Damn-it Charlie! **

Raven managed to avoid Sheamus for the rest of the show, she had no clue how to explain her actions to him, she did know that that was the last time she would ever let Charlie take control again. Raven was more surprised that girls like Kelly and Eve were being nice to her even more shocking to Raven, Tamina was also being nice. It was like they had accepted that Raven was three people and not one. After she thought everyone had gone she finally went back to the Diva's locker room. The room was quiet so she stripped down and wrapped a towel around her slender body. Just as she hit the shower door she heard running water. Odd, she thought she saw all the Divas go out the door and to the hotel.

"Tamina? Evie? Kelly?" Raven called out, thinking slightly "Man whore number one?"

Raven almost had a heart attack when Randy came out in nothing but a towel. Just seeing him all wet and half naked made things happen in her body that no doubt Sarge would have to explain to Charlie.

"Sorry I thought all the girls had gone" Randy said almost sheepishly, "The guys shower isn't working so I thought I would come in here. Hope you don't mind"

_He's so shiny and glistening, Charlie must touch! No Charlie! Its a trap! Charlie must touch! _Against her will she reached a hand out, at the last second she wrenched it back.

"Sorry Randy, I didn't mean to interrupt" She couldn't help but blush as Sarge kindly reminded her that the last time she saw this much of a man was three long years ago.

"Its ok, I'm sure theres enough shower for both of us"

"You mean shower together?"

Randy chuckled slightly "I meant seperately but together could be just as fun"

Raven shook her head finally gaining control "I think its better if I go"

He gently took her wrist "Don't go just cause I'm here." His fingers glided up her arm, usually by now his chosen meat was quivering for more of his touch. "I'm sure whatever happens can remain in this tiny room"

_Do it Raven you know you want too! Charlie must touch! Its a trap people! __**Charlie must touch!**_

"Raven?" His hand still on her arm, she hadn't said anything for several moments, that glassy look in her silver eyes was starting to freak him out.

_Charlie must touch! Ok Raven touch him but only to shut her up_. Raven reached for him, her hand sliding down his wet abs. His smirk came out before he could stop it. Randy was slightly disappointed when she withdrew her hand suddenly. Blushing slightly she looked in those stormy blue eyes.

"Sorry Randy I don't intend on making it this easy"

Randy was about to try an old line, the one that always worked but even before the thought left his skull her lips were crashing on his. Pent up fury and frustrations smashing his core. Her tongue easily pried open his mouth, a slight honey taste lingering on her tongue. Regaining herself she pushed him away, anger rose to the surface.

"How could you!"

"You kissed me" Randy pointed out, she merely held up a hand.

"Stay outta this Randal, you don't wanna get in the middle of this" "How could you Charlie?" "I'm sorry he was so sexy I had too!" Raven shook her head hoping that this was a sick and twisted dream, sadly it wasn't. "I have to go now, I hope you can keep this to yourself" "Because if you don't Randal I'll be cuttin out your tongue. Happy showering"

With that Raven left him in her towel still muttering and swearing. Randy didn't want her to go, not only had he missed his chance but he wanted to experience every inch of that towel clad body.

Raven made it back to the hotel room she was sharing with Punk, still shaking with rage.

"You ok?" Punk asked nicely noting that she was shaking so much it was like she was really cold.

"No I'm not ok" Raven snapped "Charlie how could you?"

"Is this about Sheamus?" Punk asked gently, he still had that mental note to kill the big irishman even though he knew technically Sheamus had done nothing wrong.

"Yes" Raven said quickly before going back to Charlie. "Do you have any idea what you have done?" "I was acting on impulse, you never do that anymore Raven its like you want us to die" Raven rolled her eyes "For the last time Charlie you and Sarge are with me for-ever. If I get married it won't be just me and him, it'll be me, him and you two. I am the only girl that can be bride, bridesmaid and matron of honour all at the same time." "I'm sorry Raven, he just looked so delicious and juicy"

Punk tried not to laugh, right now wasn't the best time to push Raven's buttons, if it wasn't for Sarge no doubt Raven would of tried to kill Charlie already. "Do you have any idea what you have done Charlie?" "Labelled you a whore?" "No that I can deal with. You have totally disreguarded the memory of Chase. I loved that man and by shoving _my_ tongue down his throat you have just wiped his memory"

Punk tried not to get jealous of Chase, it was the one he lost Raven too and shamefully Punk felt great happiness the day he died. He knew it was mean and wrong but the day Chase died was the day he got his friend back. No one not even his closest friends knew how happy he was that day, sometimes he did feel sick to the stomach for thinking that but he couldn't help it, no one not even Chase or her own sister could love Raven the way he did.

"I said I was sorry Raven!" "No I am not speaking to you. Just leave me alone you backstabbing bitch" Raven went quiet a sadness in her eyes. Sadness that Charlie was in trouble and sadness for Chase. "I'm gonna have a shower, if I'm not out in twenty minutes, call an ambulance" Raven patted his shoulder before heading to the bathroom. Punk hoped that he wouldn't have to make that call.

"She'll be alright Philip, I'm here"

"Thanks Sarge"

Raven shut the bathroom door and just looked at herself in the mirror, maybe it was time she got out there again, it had been three years since Chase. Sighing she started to get ready for the hot water.

"So why did you lie Raven?" "I didn't lie, I'm pissed that she kissed Sheamus" Raven chuckled "No your not. You got over that. Your mad that you kissed Randy and you lied to Punk about it" Raven let out another sigh "Punk cannot know what I did, he'd never forgive me and it would just start a fight" "Venom he will find out eventually and besides why do you have to hide the fact that your attracted to Randy? Your single your allowed to be attracted to other men" "I am not talking 'bout this anymore, please both of you just leave me be"


	12. Wagers of all kinds

**Chapter 12 Wagers of all kinds**

**Randy's POV**

I was still a tad disappointed about Raven leaving so soon, I practically had her and then she left. I hated it that she left but I knew some way I would get her, it had become my challenge for the week. When I saw her finally come in the arena she looked like she had been up all night possibly fighting with herself.

"Morning Raven"

She looked at me slightly uncomfortable "Hi, about last night"

I waved it aside "Nothing exciting happened. I had a shower, did some "manly" things, then went back to the hotel and slept and now here we are"

She looked so relieved that I didn't bring that kiss up. She needed to be relaxed so my plan could work. "Thanks Randy."

"I know what its like, being new and all. All your embarrassments are public until a new rookie comes in"

"So who's throat did you shove your tongue down?"

"Ah Triple H," I said dreamily making her laugh. She had a soft giggle that made the goosebumps appear again. Luckily I was wearing a jersey.

"That is just so wrong"

"Didn't feel wrong at the time"

"Ok stop! or I'll start thinking your serious"

"Ok wanna move on and be friends?"

"From what I hear you don't play well with others"

"I've been talking to the voice and we've decided that your an exception"

"Yay! He's not mad at me!" "He isn't but I still am" "I said I was sorry!" "Charlie just let her calm down" "But Sarge she's gonna be mad forever and all because I lost control"

"You know what I think" I started, I had no idea if this was a good idea because already she had won the competition about who was more insane but I knew what it was like to be fighting with yourself, it could tear you apart and then you end up worse than when you started.

"What?"

"I think you should forgive Charlie, your stuck with her for a long time Raven, its always better if you get along besides its the normies that are the enemy. This is what they want" _Why are you telling her our secret? She could of destroyed herself and then BAM your there for the taking _For once in my life I ignored that voice.

Raven let out a sigh "Fine. Charlie your forgiven. I'm no longer mad" "Yay! Thank you Raven and thank you Randy" "You know Randal I like the cut of your jib, most of it is crap but I like the cut of your jib" "Anyways I'm needed in a meeting about some crap, I guess I'll see you later"

Again I had to watch her walk away and the urge to grab her only became stronger. I could only hope I did see more of her. I wanted to see all parts of her. While she had her meeting I went to the main locker room. Thankfully it was only John there as always reading a magazine. I swear at times he was the biggest nerd in the locker room.

"Hey Cena"

"Hey" He didn't look up from his magazine straight away as I put my stuff away. Suddenly he looked up thoughtfully "Hey if Raven is three people in one body should we refer to her as Divas instead of Diva?"

I just looked at him, seriously sometimes he was so..._normal_. It disgusted me to a point, don't get me wrong he was my closet friend but it still disgusted me that he was so normal.

"Seriously John?"

He gave me that famous Cena smile that for some reason made the teenage girls scream with joy. "Think about it, three people one body, I think we should refer to her as Divas"

"Ok John whatever you say"

"So any luck yet?"

I shook my head, usually I would share my conquests with him, every dirty detail but I didn't want him knowing about that kiss, so far it was my own dirty secret. "Not yet but its still early days"

"I have an idea its crazy but go with me, how about you don't sleep with this one"

I just laughed "Thats just stupid, seriously how could someone as smart as you come up with something that stupid"

"Well I would be careful because according to my sources, Punk is on the warpath. He is looking for any excuse to hurt you and I'm picking that sleeping with his best friend then dumping her would push his buttons"

I just shrugged "I'm not doing anything wrong"

"Yet. Yet being the operative word"

"Ok so maybe I will wind up hurting her but I still say its justifyed"

"How is that justifyed?"

"Did you forget what he did?" I growled, even after all this time it still hurt and cut deep. He ruined my life so I would ruin his, even if I had to go through Raven.

"Oh that" John said solemnly before brightening "You know as crazy as she is I say that you can't get her. You know what they say, the crazies are always the smartest"

"I bet I could have her naked in a week"

John looked at me thoughtfully, he didn't agree with what I did to the girls but he just loved to gamble. "How much?"

"A hundred dollars"

"Done"

I felt very confident in my abilities to get her into bed, there was only one problem, why did I have guilt settling in my stomach?

**Punk's POV**

Anger. Disappointment. Sadness. It all welled in my gut as I waited for Raven, I had heard all about what had happened between them. She had fallen for his crap and his pathetic stunt. How could someone so smart fall for something so obviously stupid. I let out a sigh, I knew it wasn't Raven that had fallen it was Charlie which was why she was so mad. I had to stop it but there wasn't really much I could do without losing her, I wasn't her abusive boyfriend or controlling sister so I couldn't exactly tell her to stay away from him, if only a lightening bolt would hit him straight in the face, he wouldn't be pretty then. My only hope was Sarge would hate him immensly then Raven would stay away, she seemed to listen to Sarge more than she did anybody. Possibly because Sarge was a tad scary, she was the scary part of Raven, that unpredictable almost unstoppable side. Finally she came out looking immensly pleased with herself.

"Guess what I'm doing tonight Punk-man" She grinned at me as we started to walk down the corrider. Her slender tattooed arm linked in my large tattooed one.

"I have no idea"

"I'm going to be in a bikini contest"

I just looked at her "Are you serious?"

"What? You don't think I'm pretty enough to be in a contest like that?"

"Raven I think your the most beautiful Diva here, your the most beautiful woman anywhere but bikini and you don't really mix"

"Firstly; thank you, your very sweet and secondly I could do it, I've prooved that I'm strong and insane now I have to proove that I'm pretty"

"Why?"

"You know I don't know, it was Sarge's idea to agree and I wanted to get away from that creepy prick so I just said ok"

"Fair enough" As we passed by Orton's locker room I saw her eyes linger for a moment, she was already falling. I had to do something even if that meant her getting mad again. I didn't want her to know what I knew but sadly it had to be said, hopefully she would see I was just trying to help.

"Raven theres something I have to tell you"

"Are you leaving the Beatles?" She asked seriously, she said that my new haircut made me look like one of those sixties guys.

"Yes." I said seriously "Raven I know what happened last night between you and Orton"

"And that was?"

"You made out. Thats why you were so mad at Charlie, she fell for his crap"

"Did he tell you that?" "I knew I should ripped his tongue outta his mouth when I had the chance"

"No he didn't tell me, Charlie did"

"Charlie!" "What? I couldn't help it, it just sorta slipped out" "Thats ok I guess" She rolled her eyes "So what have you got to say on the subject"

Its like she was waiting for me to start yelling and screaming at her foolishness. "Raven I overheard something that you may wanna hear"

"Well spill, the suspense is killin me"

"He has a bet on you with John Cena, he bets a hundred dollars that he can fuck by the time this week is out"

"Hmmmm" She pursed her pouty lips together clearly thinking. "Randal must die! How dare he treat us like one of his whores! I am a war veteren damnit! He will not disrespect all I have done for this country!" "Why would he be so mean? He was so kind and now he's just being a jerk?" "Ladies quiet, I'm thinking"

"Venom?" Sarge was scary, I admit but it was Venom that you really didn't want to piss off. She could get vicious, plain and simple. She could hurt you in ways that you couldn't even think of.

"We have two options, we could confront him and then kill him. But that would get messy and you would get fired and Storm can't be our lawyer this week because she can't fly because she's pregnant, you would wind up in prison and possibly get ass-fucked and thats a road you don't wanna go down Punk because according to Izzy, your ass would be perfect for prisoners"

"So whats the second option?"

She smiled deviously "We could have a little fun with him"

"Fun how?"

"I'm not sure yet but off the top of my head I'm thinking something along the lines of driving him crazy"

"He's already crazy"

Raven shook her head "No he's not. He's cold and callus and selfish but he ain't insane"

"You don't think he hears that voice in his skull"

"Oh no he hears it but that doesn't make him crazy Punk, it just means his consious is very active. You want crazy? _I'm_ crazy, the state has the paperwork to proove it"

"Ok so you want to drive him insane?"

"Think about it Punk, he doesn't realise what its like to be on the woman side of things when it comes to his bed habits so maybe I could introduce him to what its like being on the crazies side of things" She laughed like an evil genius "He don't know the definition of insane"

"Raven I know I should be the voice of reason so here's my best shot, you don't want to get on the wrong side of Randy. He would have no problem hurting you"

"And Iziah would have no problem shooting him in the head and taking the consequences"

"Ok so how much do you wanna bet?"

"Oh I'm not betting, I'm gonna do this for fun"

"How exactly are you going to go about this process of driving him crazy."

"I don't know yet, I'm thinking of using all my skills to get inside his head and fucking around with it. I am a master of that remember"

I just laughed "I take it that your gonna have a lot of fun with this."

"Sure and you can help"

"How?"

"Just keep warning him away from me, the more you tell him no, the more he's gonna want me and then he's free for me to toy with"

"Your quite evil you know that"

She gave me the sweetest smile "Who me?"


	13. Gain Ground

**Chapter 13 Gain ground**

As usual Raven was sitting down with the annoucers pretty much wasting time, now that she thought about it why in the blue hell did she let Sarge agree to this stupid bikini contest, the last time she wore a bikini she was a mere thirteen years old and apparently it made her look fat. That was the first time Punk had ever defended her with his fist. Well technically it was his foot but still. When the girls, Eve, Kelly, Tamina, AJ, Beth and Natalaya were annouced to kick off summer with the bikini contest Raven suddenly cringed and tried to hide behind her hands.

"Crap I knew there was something I was meant to be doing" With any luck they would just skip past her and name someone the winner.

"Now Raven was supposed to compete in this contest but its obvious that she has realised that she's a freak that would just look plain ugly in a bikini" Beth taunted, Raven still hid behind her hands trying to stop Charlie and Sarge from retorting. Sadly Raven wasn't exactly fighting too hard so the next thing she knew Charlie was on a microphone errupting cheers from the crowds and unknown to her, Cody Rhodes.

"I have you know I forgot about this contest, thats why I'm not in there with you ladies, and by ladies I mean, Evie,Kelly, Tamina and AJ"

"Right you "forgot" More like your afraid to compete because your nothing but an ugly little girl whos a tad body shy. Don't worry I'd be body shy too if I was covered in freakish tattoos"

"Oh that does it! Mess with a freak and you mess with America!" "Sarge please don't do what I think your gonna do" "Quiet you"

Still muttering insults Raven began to get undressed right down to her bra and panties. She thought the roof was gonna blow, at least somebody liked her tattoos. Or maybe it was her curves, she didn't know and she wasn't sure she cared. Muttering about how she was a war hero Sarge grabbed a chair and slid into the ring, all the Divas instantly got out except Beth was a little too slow and she wound up with a chair to the back. More cheers fell around the arena as she held up the familiar spray can. Right before her eyes Beth was marked with the number three.

"Here are your winners Eve, Kelly, AJ, Tamina and the Sarge" Raven annouced, to her everyone was a winner except the two manish trolls that called themselves pin-up strong. Raven was just happy a commercial began so she could get out of the ring and put some damn clothes on.

**Punk's POV**

Was it wrong that I was completely turned on by my best friend taking off her clothes? I know I wasn't the only guy staring when she started to peel off her clothes but I figured I should be protecting her from guys like them, not join them. I couldn't help it, it was like she was putting on my very own strip show. It was hard not to punch every guy that was looking at her, no one should be perving at her but then again I couldn't pass judgement because I was the first one to perve at her. After the show was done we met up and I was sad to see that she had clothes on again.

"Well that was fun" Raven beamed "Indeed it was, now people know mess with freaks and you mess with America" "Thank you for that Sarge, we got the message" "It was fun! We should do it again!"

"Sounds like Charlie was a stripper once upon a time"

"Only for you Punky" Charlie grinned making Raven roll her eyes "Thats the last time I forget I'm meant to be in a bikini contest"

"I think you did very well"

That deep drawl could only belong to one pervert, the biggest one in the entire locker room. Raven however beamed even more.

"Thanks Randy. I gotta admit it was kinda cool to hear the fans cheering me on"

"Well you've certainly made the Diva division more interesting"

"Thanks" She shot me a look before looking at Randy "Hey are you a betting man?"

I swear his face drained of all colour as the innocence of her words washed over him. "Uh no I'm not. Why's that?" _She knows! You must sacrifice Cena, it was all his idea! _

Raven just shrugged casually "I wanted to hit the casino, Punk doesn't like gamblin, I thought you might"

"Sorry I'm not much of a betting man"

She shrugged again "Shame. That could of been fun. Anyways we should be going, we have some _Gain Ground_ to play. Bye Randy"

She linked our arms again and started to pull me towards the exit. I have never seen Randy's face drain of colour as fast as it did. That was pretty sweet to watch.

"Your an evil little woman you know that?"

"Yeah but ya love me anyways"

I did love her, love her with all my heart. That would never happen but hey, I could dream right?

As soon as we got to the hotel we set up her oldschool gaming console and loaded up _Gain Ground_, I liked video games, we both did. We were pretty much nerds, so shoot us. Tonight since we had nothing else to do tomorrow we were gonna stay up late and play video games until we could stand it no longer. _Gain Ground_ was basically kill everything in sight and get to the exit sort of game, sure you couldn't see any blood but you could imagine that the enemies were someone you really hated. So naturally every archer I saw was Randy and he was shot multiple times. If only he would die in real life. We spent most of the night talking and laughing and as Rae had to point out saving my ass on a number of occasions. Around half past three Rae paused the game and stretched.

"C'mon I need coffee"

"And I need more red bull"

She linked my arm again "To the red bull machine!"

"Keep it down, people are trying to sleep"

She locked the door behind her "Well if they wanted to sleep then they shouldn't of gotten a room next to mine or Charlies"

"Thats actually a fair point even though it doesn't make sense"

"Punky I never make sense, its because I'm so pretty"

"Yes Charlie, yes you are"

She giggled softly as we made our way out of the hotel and across the street to the 24/7 convientnat store. "You like him don't you?"

"Who?" She asked while she grabbed some 'staying awake' food. Chips and chocolate.

"Randy"

She rolled her eyes "Yes I also like AIDS, Hep C and my slutty sister"

"Your allowed to like him"

"You know who I do like? Josh Mathews. He's been nothing but complete gentleman to me. Even Sarge has said so" "Well Joshua was pretty much not a threat to me. He even respects America unlike that idiot that has a thing for Charlie" "Who has a thing for me?" "Cody whats-his-name" Charlie laughed making the owners look at her like she was insane "Thats just so wrong, he's too skinny for a start, and he doesn't even know my name"

"He does Charlie"

"Who would tell him that?"

"The ring annoucer"

She thumped her fist in her palm "That bastard!" "Does it even matter Charlie? You won't be going out with him anytime soon" "Oh thank God!"

"C'mon lets pay for this, those owners are getting really edgy" I tried not to laugh as they kept looking at Raven wondering if she was drunk or high. Or both.

"That will be ten-nintey" Raven paid them her other hand over her mouth, no doubt Sarge had something racist to say about the asian girl working the counter.

When we walked back to the hotel it was just rounding ten to four, I still had all the energy in the world. Only I wanted to put my energy into scaring Josh away from Raven. Already the cogs were ticking in my skull. I had to think of someway to keep them away from each other without her knowing it was me of course.

"Is that Evie?" Raven pointed to the bar. For ten to four, Eve was certainly dolled up. This wasn't new to me, I know why she was looking all done up and waiting at the bar this early in the morning. Because Randy told her too. This is what he did, whenever he was horny or lonely or whatever he called one of those girls and twisted them like string and like idiots they all fell for his words. I oevr heard one day that it was because he was really good in the sack, apparently sexual performance was more important than their self esteem.

"Hey Evie, why you up so late?"

"What are you guys doing up?" She dodged the question like a pro, always smiling so we didn't click. Raven wouldn't know why she was here and I wasn't about to tell her, who knows maybe if she saw for herself what Randy was like, maybe she wouldn't like him so much or at least stay away from him.

"We needed some more energy, we're staying up to play _Gain Ground_" Raven explained still linked to me. "We were totally kicking ass Evie"

"I'm glad Charlie" Eve laughed.

I was about to open my mouth to say something but Raven elbowed me, apparently I wasn't allowed to say anything about this even though I probably wasn't the only one that wanted too. Seriously one would think their feelings or whatever was more important than Randy and his sexual performance. See this is why I hated him and then there was the other thing.

"Hey Eve, ready?" Randy asked sliding an arm around her waist "Oh hey guys"

Did his face just flush with guilt? Randy doesn't show guilt for anything.

"Hey" Raven tried not to smirk, quickly a hand went over her mouth, apparently someone else had an opinion on what was taking place.

"Well it was good seeing you guys. I'll see you tomorrow Raven" Eve quickly got up and let Randy lead her away.

"Hey Evie" Raven called out, Eve stopped and looked at her, they both did. "Just remember you don't have to swallow if you don't wanna" With that she and I walked back to our room leaving them both stunned. Raven can be a real bitch with her words at times. I just loved the way his eyes flared when she said her opinion.


	14. Filler & Rock bashin'

**A/N **Ok so I watched _SS_ and I have to say I really don't like the Rock, I never really have but seriously the one guy (Cena) thats been there day in and day out gets booed but a guy that hasn't been there for like 7yrs gets all the cheers? Ok I accept Rock helped make wrestling awesome but then again **SO HAS JOHN FUCKING CENA! **In the past 7yrs that the Rock has been gone, it was Cena that made people watch, whether it be to see him win or get his ass kicked, Cena still bought in the crowds, but suddenly everyone turns against him simply because the Rock comes back? Some people need to re-check where there loyaties lie or at least be a little more open with your "side" Dont get me wrong; if you dont like Cena and you've always liked Rock then by all means cheer your hearts out, I guess the main point to this speil (which I should of ended a few sentences ago) is to get to all those that cheered Cena for 7yrs then suddenly turned on him just because Dwayne knob-head comes back. If _this _offends you just remember one thing, _I don't have to agree with what you say but I'll defend to the death your right to say it_

Ok the Venomous one has ranted enough onwards with the story

**Chapter 14 A little filler & Rock bashin'**

**Randy's POV**

It had been a couple of days since that scene at the hotel, I would of thought Raven was avoiding me if it wasn't for the fact _Survivor Series_ had just been. Everyone was busy with that so I'm guessing thats why I hadn't seen her. Like most mornings I went straight to the locker room to find John once again reading a magazine, this time about cars. He looked at me gravely, clearly annoyed.

"Hear Rocky is back in the building"

"Yeah" I muttered darkly. Not one inch of me liked the Rock, not that he wasn't a good wrestler, I won't take that away from him but other than that he was a complete fucking douche that needed a bullet or six. Since coming back he had made every part of John's life hell, every time he was near John it would always end the same way, John embarassed and Rock rubbing it in his face. Typically of John he pretended it didn't matter to him and just went on with life. I knew that deep down it hurt him, the thing that pissed me off the most was the fact that the fans had turned so fast on him, now I knew that got to him. He had been there loyally all this time and suddenly when Rock comes back, everyone turns against him. And another thing that annoyed me was since Rock came back and signed his contract every female that went near John, Rock had to steal just to proove some idiotic point so of course since being back John decided he wasn't going to give Rock that chance anymore so he simply stopped dating. As far as I knew he stayed right away from the girls in the locker room, he wasn't going to let Rock win anymore. If I had it my way, Rock would be dead, Punk wouldn't be alive and Raven would be my sexy mistress oh and of course John would be eternally happy.

"Good morning guys" Raven greeted coming in the room, I was a little shocked actually. Usually the girls didn't come in here, too many guys in one place could be a little scary. Apparently.

"Randal" Sarge bit out coldly.

Before I could respond that other douche Punk came in and even more shocking, Sarge turned on him. "Philip why haven't you taken that thing from your face yet?" "Sarge please don't" "Quiet you. Randal shave that thing, you look like a damn Hungarian" "Sorry guys Sarge was up all night with Charlie, so she's a little cranky"

"Is Charlie ok?" I asked before Punk could and his eyes flared up like the northen lights. Goody.

"Yeah she was sick last night so Sarge stayed up with her." "Well I wasn't gonna let the poor girl suffer alone and you needed to sleep, I swear I am the only one that actually cares about this body"

"Hey I care" Punk cut in his hand patting hers. Why did I feel the sudden need to rip his hand off and slap him with them.

"Raven can I ask you something?" John asked, I could tell her MPS interested him.

"I don't see why not" Raven shrugged "If its a stupid question Jonothan I'm gonna slap you" "Oh no you won't Sarge" "Oh yeah? we'll see about that." "Sorry John, ignore it that tends to happen, what were you askin?"

"How exactly does three people in one body work?"

Raven pursed her lips together "Its hard to explain how it works, its better to just watch and look out for the different signs of the different people"

"Ah" John said like she understood what she had just said.

"Don't worry Cena alot of people don't get it." He shot me a look "Unlike some people you actually have to have an interest in getting to know her in order to figure it out"

Raven rolled her eyes again "Seriously can't you people just pretend to like each other?" "Venom they are men, of course they can't" "I don't feel so good" "Charlie its alright honey, I'll get you some lemon-honey" "No don't if I eat I will throw up" "Yeah and my throat really hurts"

I could only watch fasicnated as they all just poured out of her, despite what Punk thought I did get it. She was three people not one. And to me that didn't make her any less hot or attractive.

"So do you guys all have your different backgrounds?" John asked again, I would of asked but I was a little busy staring at her tits, out of all the things to wear around a bunch horny guys she had to wear a very short, very tight polka dot dress.

"Yes John we do. I have my history and they have theirs, its all very confusing. Please don't get into it"

"Was Sarge really in the army?"

"Indeed I was. Sergant major. I have so many medals under my belt its just not funny anymore. There is a reason I'm called Sarge you know Jonothan"

"Why do you call everyone by there real name?"

"Because thats the name you were given when you were born, deal with it" "Sarge I know your tired but do you really have to be a bitch to the only three guys in the locker room that are actually being nice. Give them a break" Raven sighed "Fine Raven, I'll be nice but the next one to walk through that door will feel my wrath" "Yeah ok unless its Josh Mathews" "Done"

So now I had to kill Josh and Sheamus, by the time I was done it was only going to be me, Cena and the Divas. Just as that thought entered my skull the other idiot had to walk in. Seriously am I the only one that hates the Rock.

"So John this is where your hiding?" He smirked down at him, John just ignored him pretending to be interested in his magazine.

"Jonothan the man asked you a question, you could at least be polite enough to answer him" "Sarge stay out of it" "No I will not sit here and witness Jonothan being rude to Mark Callaway"

We all just looked at her as she giggled, "Sarge darling thats not the Undertaker, its the Rock" "Oh fuck it I don't care then. Be as rude as you want Jonothan"

Rock looked at her, a strange mix of confusion and interest on his face, I knew that look he wanted her purely because he thought John had her.

"You must be the new Diva I've heard so much about" He smiled at her gently. I swear I heard Punk growl, or maybe that was me.

Raven just looked at him, wondering what to say. Smiling gently she finally spoke "I don't like you"

He wasn't expecting that, by now most women were at his feet like he was a God, guess Punk was right, Raven wasn't like most women. "Raven! thats so mean!" "And I care why Charlie?"

"So you are insane"

"Perhaps but they have pills to conquer that, your an idiot they don't make smart pills" "Now whos picking fights?" "I'm not picking fights Sarge I am merely sharing my opinion, see thats why I like John, he lets you think for yourself even if he doesn't like it" "Ah touche"

"How dare you speak to me like that?"

She just shrugged "With any luck you'll cry to management and I'll get fired. Hows that for irony Punk-man, the one job I actually want to get fired from and I once worked at _Demonica's_"

"You worked at _Demonica's_?"

"Once upon a time, yes" "Thats the part of your life I wish to forget." "I'm sure it is"

"Raven can you for once, be nice" Punk rolled his eyes before the both of them started laughing, "Sorry Venom what was I thinking"

"There is a reason I'm called Venom you know" "Because your a bitch?"

"I'll agree to that" Rock gave her that infamous cheesy grin "And while we're at it I'd say your a little fat to be a Diva"

Now he was just trying to make her cry.

Instead she just stood up and linked her arm in Punk's "Well Rock I may not agree with what you say but I'll defend to the death your right to say it" She gave us a little wink and smile before heading out with that asshole Punk, now I really really liked her. _Did I just say like?_

_Yes_

_Just checking. Lets get something to eat Randy_

_Ok_


	15. Personalties have add on's

**Chapter 15 Personalties have add on's**

**Punks POV**

The day went on as normal, Rock however couldn't stop going on about Raven, aparently back in his day, Divas weren't rude and they knew their place. I greatly pointed out that times where a changing and he should stop bitching about her, because I doubted there was anything he could do about it without putting his reputation on the line. His ego wouldn't allow that. Thank God for arrogant bastards and there fucking egos the size of east Texas. After the show I quickly got dressed and went to find Raven, she had surprised everybody tonight. She was only meant to distract Cody so he lost. Oh she distracted him alright and then afterwards she beat the crap out of him and marked him number four. Apparently you could be marked more than once. Cody so wasn't happy but as Raven so kindly told him, tell someone that gives a shit. I found her in the most random hallway talking to Josh. Jealously lept at me as I witnessed them talking innocently. From where I was, Sarge and Charlie left her and let her have this innocent moment with the annoucer. Both of them laughed at something that I didn't pick up on but jealously turned to rage when I saw her stroke his arm. She bid him good bye before no doubt leaving to meet up with me. I had to do something and fast.

"Hey Josh" I called smiling at my own devious plan. Hopefully this worked.

"Hey Punk, if your looking for Raven she went that way. Apparently she was hungry"

"I actually wanted to talk to you" I started, I had no doubt in my mind I was doing the right thing.

"About what?"

"Raven. She likes you and I was wondering if your aware of that yet?"

Josh laughed "Yeah she told me, we're gonna get together tomorrow night after the show."

Not if I can help it and help it I shall. "Well I hope it goes well, hopefully Killer doesn't make an appearance"

"Killer?"

I shrugged casually "Killer is split personalty of Sarge. He comes out every now and then. I remember once I got a phone call in the middle of the night, Raven had gone out on a date and by the end of the night, Killer had taken over. Poor guy was strapped to the bed naked while Killer basically tortured him. Poor dude, I hear that he's only now just learning to walk again."

Josh had gone white with fear, I liked Josh but no one could have Raven, no one except me. I'm just thankful that Josh was extremely naive. "But I'm sure that won't happen to you Josh." I rubbed my chin thoughtfully "Although its always the nice guys that wind up in Killer's evil clutches and then there's her twin sister Iziah. Between Izzy and Killer, Raven is pretty much someone you don't wanna date." I clasped her shoulder "But don't worry Izzy's away and I'm sure Killer won't take over. At least I don't think so. Anyways enjoy your date, I hope you don't wind up with Killer"

Josh quickly pulled out his phone and hurriedly began to text Raven, I left him too it. I crossed my fingers and prayed that Raven didn't find out, if so I would just have to resort to plan B. I knew Charlie would believe me when I say that I was doing it to protect her.

**Randy's POV**

"Well who would of thought that the great CM Punk gets jealous?"

He gave me the most evil look "What do you want?"

"I'm wondering what Raven will think if I tell her what I over heard"

"Do it and you die"

I just shrugged "So I die but she'll hate you forever if she finds out that you shut down her chances with Josh with your lies"

"I wasn't lying, with any luck Killer will come after you"

I chuckled slightly "Punk you and I both know that a personalty can't have a personalty, its impossible for Sarge to have a split personalty and you know it"

"Really? Because you would know so much about it" He spat at me, I couldn't help but smirk.

"Raven is sharing her body with two people, they share her brain. Someone sharing a brain can't have a brain of there own. You know it and I know it"

He stopped and gave me the most evil cold look "Here's a tip Punk, don't talk insanity with a guy that hears voices in his head."

"Your not insane Randy, you just have a really active consious"

"Think what you want but pretty soon the truth is going to come out and your going have to explain a few things to her. You know I would hate to be you when she finds out but I would love to be the one to tell her"

"Tell me what?" Raven suddenly asked popping out from nowhere. Seriously that was just creepy. "Yeah tell us what?"

"Punk?" I asked looking at him. Guilt spreading so fast it was like wildfire.

"I ate your sandwhich Sarge"

"You did what!" "Sarge relax we can always get more sandwhiches" "Quiet you. Philip I am no longer speaking to you. How dare you eat my sandwhich? After everything I have done you just go ahead and eat my sandwhich" Raven rolled her eyes "And this why I try to stay away from people"

"If it helps Sarge I would never eat your sandwhich"

"Finally a man that gets it! Raven take notes girl"

I couldn't help but smirk at Punk, if she only knew what I knew. I can only hope that she kills him, now that would be sweet.


	16. Call it even

**Chapter 16 Call it even**

**Randy's POV**

The week was almost up and I hadn't layed any ground work with Raven, it was near impossible with that douche Punk around, if she wasn't working then she was with him. I don't know why but all I could feel was searing jealousy, I hated that he was that close to her and I wasn't. I don't know what was wrong with me, this stupid bet with Cena was starting to feel less and less important. I was now interested in her as a person. People had gotten used to Sarge and Charlie, if anything some of us preferred them mainly because Raven acted so cold, Charlie and Sarge were a bit warmer to be around. I only had one night, tonight to finish this bet but deep down I didn't really care if I lost, it was only money. Getting to know Raven seemed more important. Even the voice agreed.

"Hey Randy!"

I didn't want to turn around but my body disagreed, just looking at Punk made me want to punch him in the face. Knock that stupid smug look right off his face. "What do you want?"

"I just heard through the grapevine that your sharing a room with Raven tonight" He spat out acidly. With a lot of string pulling and death threats I had managed to get myself a room alone with her. Hopefully my plan would work, even if it didn't I would still get to spend an evening in her company, something I was looking forward too.

"Yes" I flashed him a devious grin. _Now tell him all the dirty things your going to do to his little friend _

"If you even think about it I'm gonna have to call in the re-enforcements"

"Aw your gonna tell her daddy on me?"

Punk grinned at me "Oh no, who I will bring in here is much worse than Shawn and Hunter combined, a few words from me and she'll tear your head off"

"And she'll believe you just like that?"

That grin only went wider "All I has to do is mention her sister and what your like and that inner psycho will come out"

"Alright you do that and I'll go and tell Raven why I hate you so much"

"Go ahead, she won't care" He couldn't hide that look in his eyes. He wanted Raven to know about as much as he wanted the entire world to know. It would destroy his self image to beyond repair.

"You sure about that Punk?"

He stepped closer to me, our eyes locked in a deadly battle. If he wanted to go I was more than ready. Instead he just shoved past me muttering insults.

When I got to the hotel I was more than happy to find Raven there, that pretty smile on her soft face. I glanced at the clock after saying hello, I only had a matter of hours before my time was up. I really didn't care anymore but that competitve streak was coming out again.

"Are you waiting on somethin?" Raven grinned at me as I put my gear down. "Its like you've only got a certain amount of time to do somethin or else you'll lose money"

I raised an eyebrow at her "Do you know something?"

"I know many things Randy" She flashed me a grin before pulling out a deck of cards. "Wanna play?"

I sat down next to her on the soft bed "Is this what you and Punk do?"

"You seem really interested in what me and Punk do behind closed doors"

"I just find it hard to believe"

"What?"

"That you two aren't fucking" I said casually, those beautiful silver eyes rolled for a moment.

"God Randal must you be so crass?" "Sarge leave it" "No I will not leave it. I was married for fifteen years and not once did my husband ever say the word fucking as a way of describing our sex life"

"And how was the sex Sarge?"

"I have you know Randal that no man could ever compare to Chester"

I tried not to laugh and I could tell so was Raven, who has the name Chester? Seriously?

"Are you laughing at my husbands name Randal?"

"No Sarge."

"Good, let me tell you something Randal. Because of Chester this country is saved from speaking German" "Ok Sarge we get it, Chester is a war hero and we're all very thankful" "And so you should be"

"So are you and Punk having sexual intercourse?" I asked smirking slightly.

"No. We're just friends and thats it" "If I had it my way" "Charlie we've had this discussion" "No we haven't, your just being a bitch" She looked to me somewhat annoyed "Sorry, they tend to do that. Alot"

"Its ok" I took the cards from her "So what do you wanna play?"

"Poker? A hundred dollar bet before the end of the week I mean the night is up?"

"Ok thats the second time you've done that, if you know something spit it out"

She shrugged "I know alot of things Randy, you should be more specific"

I just looked at her trying not to fall into her obvious trap but the paranoia was getting to me. Did she or did she not know? And more to the point why did I care? _Because you like her and so do I, we must have here Randy. Now and forever_

She smiled at me, the most eerie smile that sent shivers up and down my spine. "Perhaps theres a bet between two certain Superstars about a certain Diva"

"How did you know about the bet me and John had about you?"

"I didn't know, you just told me"

"I can explain"

She laughed softly "Just let me ask you a question Randy, am I in your head?"

"Yes" I answered before I could stop it. She was in there alright and from the looks of it she wasn't about to leave anytime soon.

"Then my fun is done" She giggled again settling back on the bed. How could I have been so foolish, I thought I was playing her but really she was playing me and even more annoying, she did it better than I did.

"Wanna call it even Randy?"

"Yeah ok then" I settled back beside her "So what card game would you like to play? Strip poker?"

Raven let out a cute giggle "Yeah that's gonna happen Randy"

"Worth a shot right?"

Raven patted my hand gently "Since we're calling it even how about we spend the evenin as friends and try to have a night that doesn't end with someone getting naked"

I had laugh even though she had basically insulted me, but the bigger picture was I was getting to know her as a person and that was something Punk couldn't take away from me but from my side of things I could always use my information to tear them apart. _Only tear them apart if you have too, I don't want my Raven crying because of you Randy_


	17. Dreams come true

**Chapter 17 Dreams come true**

**Punk's POV**

All day I tried to pry into what happened between her and Randy last night, Charlie assured me it wasn't sex but still I knew something happened and I wanted to know what. I figured it wasn't what I feared the most because she wasn't ripping my throat out with her bare hands. I was still trying to pry on the way to the hotel, thankfully tonight she was back with me so at least I knew she was safe from Randy's false words.

"Why are you so curious Punk?" Raven asked again as we finally got inside room thirteen, according to Sarge Raven spent the night shaking and sweating because she was in roon twenty-one and not thirteen. That was the one thing I didn't get about her, she _had_ to be in room thirteen or else she wound up shaking and sweating. I wondered how Randy responded to that, knowing that fuck-head he probably did nothing and let her suffer.

"I'm just wondering"

She raised an eyebrow at me "This is beyond wonder, your basically grilling me like I'm some sort of criminal"

"I'm just hoping that he didn't win that bet"

Raven muttered something in spanish before stalking into the bathroom, she was in there a while still muttering about stuff that I couldn't hear properly. By the time she came out again I was already in bed flicking through the chanels.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked gently as she climbed in beside me. She rolled over and looked at me.

"You tell me its ok to like Randy but the moment I share a room with him you start getting all defensive and prying into what happened"

"Randy is only interested in one thing Raven and thats fucking you. Whatever he told you last night was a lie to lay the ground work in getting into your pants"

She rolled over again muttering something in German which of course got Sarge started, "Fuck off Sarge, I'm in no mood" "Sorry Raven" That was the first time I had heard Sarge back down like that which meant of course Raven was really pissed off.

"Ravey?"

She let out a deep sigh and rolled back towards me, her eyes softened for a moment. "Phil"

"Yes Sarge?"

She shook her head "Venom. Phil are you still in love with me?"

Again with the biggest lie since man walking on the moon. "No Raven I just don't want to see you get hurt. You've been through enough without adding that douche to the list"

Gently she caressed my face and I fought hard to keep the groan to myself. "Honey you can't protect me from everything"

"I can try"

"Punk you guys have been there every step of the way and I'm thankful for it but you guys aren't gonna be around forever"

"What are you saying Raven?"

"Honey if you don't let me fall how am I gonna know how to pick myself back up, everytime I've fallen its you guys picking me up, eventually I'm gonna have to know how to do it by myself"

That made no sense to me but at the same time it made perfect sense. "Just promise me you won't let him hurt you Raven, you deserve way better than him"

She kissed my cheek, "Don't worry Punk, he won't have a chance at hurtin me" Raven settled back down on her side of the bed. "Night Punk"

"Night" I settled down and flicked through the channels again, this was the pattern lately. She would sleep and I would channel surf eventually I would sleep. Of course I would wake up in the night with a case of soiled boxers because of a sex dream with Raven, sadly that was the closest I would ever get.

Around midnight things took a different turn than usual, Raven woke up, wide eyed and smiling.

"You alright Raven?"

She gave me the widest grin "Me is fine Punky"

Oh that was bad, it meant Charlie was in full control and Raven was still asleep, it was hard to explain. Basically Raven would have no memory of this in the morning, even though that was probably a good thing I still didn't want to do anything I would regret.

"You alright Charlie?"

"Yup" She smiled before snuggling up beside me, of course having her that close was new and it meant that the blood instantly went south. She let out a pleased sigh pulling me closer to her.

"Charlie what are you doing?"

She gave a small delighted giggle "I'm just snuggling. Hope you don't mind"

"Course not" Not my smartest move because Charlie took that as a good sign. Her soft hand resting on my chest, her fingers making little patterns. Was it wrong that I was really liking this? I shouldn't but I couldn't help it. Her touch was so soft and inviting that it was getting harder and harder to resist. She looked up at me, "You have really pretty eyes Punky"

"Thank you" Keeping my sigh to myself I finally did what I should of done in the beginning, I moved her back to her side of the bed. "You should get some sleep Charlie, you look tired"

Her eyes darkened and for a moment I thought Raven had woken up and regained control "Punky I'm not tired. I'm doing what should of been done from the start" Before I knew it her lips were on mine, her tongue prying my lips open easily. I lost myself to the sweet moment, my tongue playing with her's. Sliding gently she straddled over me her hands seem to be everywhere at once. Finally I did the right thing, took me long enough, "Charlie we can't do this"

"Sure we can." She took my hand and put it in her shirt and on instinct my hand began to squeeze. Charlie moaned in delight, I couldn't help it and for the second time in my life I made a huge mistake but just like last time, I just didn't care. In a rush to feel every inch of her before she came too, I flipped her so she was pinned beneath me. Charlie giggled as I set about acting out my fantasy. Kissing her neck sucking the sensitive flesh I earned another moan of pleasure.

"Punky"

Hearing her say that only fuelled me on, like some sort of animal I practically tore her clothes off her skin aching to be touched. Charlie let out a giggle pulling me down to her again, my body smothered her's as I finally got to kiss her the way I wanted too. She reached between our bodies, her hand wrapping around me. I groaned in bliss, for so long I dreamed about her touching me and being allowed to touch her. I wasn't going to pass the opportunity. It was wrong because she wasn't in control but I was overtaken and I couldn't stop no matter what. I pried her hand away, anymore of that and it was going to end way too soon. Charlie looked at me somewhat sadly.

"Spread your legs Charlie"

That beautiful smile came back as she granted me acess, finally after years of dreaming it finally came true. Slipping inside her felt better than anything I had ever done, ever.

"Punky" She gasped, "Please don't stop!"

Pressing my lips to her's I started to move within those velvet walls, I never wanted this to end but sadly it would have too.

"Punky stop!" Charlie gasped suddenly, ice ran through my veins when she said that. Against my will I did stop. A blur of silver and I was on my back and she was over me again, Charlie may seem like a pussy-cat but she still had Raven's strength. Sliding inside her again we both groaned in joy, we both wanted this so badly it was hard to fathom. She picked up the pace, her walls clutching at me pushing me to the edge of insanity. I wasn't sure I could hold on anymore.

"Let go Punky"

Gripping those hips I controlled her rythym, slapping her harder and harder. Her cries of joy encouraging me further. Before I lost it completely I kissed her deeply, that kiss had to be the best part. Her eyes rolled into her head as her orgasm washed over her, just seeing her lose it at my doing made me finally give in. New warmth was pushed inside her. Slowly we both came down from the high, she caressed my face gently.

"Its always going to be you Punky, no matter what"


	18. What Punk did

**Chapter 18 What Punk did**

Raven woke up in the morning feeling really really weird. Shaking it free for a moment she turned to Punk only to find he wasn't there. That was the first odd thing of the morning, Raven pulled the covers back and found that she was completely naked. Why was she naked? And where was Punk?

"Good morning Raven!" "Morning Charlie" "Are you alright Raven?"

Raven didn't answer her she was busy looking at the marks on her hips, finger marks as though someone had gripped her, tightly.

"Who wants to tell me why I'm naked and theres no Punk in sight and I have grip marks on my hips" "Its a secret Raven" "Charlie tell me what happened. Now" Raven shook her head smiling even though the last thing she felt like doing was smiling. "I can't tell you, its between me and Punky"

Raven's eyes suddenly bulged "Oh please tell me you didn't" "I did!" Charlie sang happily, sadly she didn't know that she would actually be getting Punk in trouble. "Charlie did you sleep with Philip?" "Yes Sarge! It was soooooo good! He kissed me all over!"

Raven tried to get her head around what Charlie was telling her, she woke up last night in full control and decided to have sex with Punk. Oh this was so not happening. In her daze Raven picked up the phone and rung her sister, Iziah. Iziah would know what to do.

"Good morning Raven, how you be?"

"Charlie slept with Punk last night" She blurted out still trying to figure out how exactly that happened. Charlie wasn't usually a dominating persona, meaning simply that she couldn't gain full control unless..._No surely not_

"How did that happen?" Iziah asked more confused than her sister.

"Charlie woke up in control and obviously had sex with Punk"

"No I mean why did Punk let it happen? He would know that you weren't in control so how did you wind up fucking?"

Raven didn't even think about that, she knew Iziah was right though. How could he let Charlie do that knowing that Raven wasn't in control. "Let's go ask him, good-bye Iziah Poison" As it turned out Sarge was just as pissed as Raven, mainly because what Charlie and Punk did was wrong. Never would Sarge do something like that to Raven, she would consider that a dishonour and as Chester used to say _Death before dis-honour. _

Raven hurriedly made her way through the building trying to find Punk, usually she could of flushed him out in five minutes but of course he was hiding. He knew that she would pissed. Finally she found him, grabbing his ear she pulled him to a near-by private room. Luckily it was empty.

"Something you wanna tell me about last night?"

"Raven I'm sorry" His green eyes shining with nothing but regret. Raven however was too pissed to see that.

"Your sorry? You took advantage of me!"

"No! I would never do that!"

"Yes you did! You knew damn well I wasn't in control but you still wound up fucking me!" "I agree with Venom Philip, how could you of all people do that to her?" "Leave Punky alone!" "Charlie shut it before I do something you really won't like" Raven growled "All this time you tell me its Randy I should be weary of when all along your the monster"

"Raven please!" He grabbed her hand desperately, for his trouble her wound up with the taste slapped from his mouth.

"Don't you dare touch me" Raven growled at him "You have no right to do what you did Punk and I don't know if I can ever forgive you"

Punk could only watch sadly as his best friend walked out the door now possibly his ex-best friend.

Raven was still angry by the time she caught up with Randy, she just kept thinking how could Punk do that to her, she trusted him with her life and yet he'd willingly turn around and take un-fair advantage of her. This was something she actually expected from Randy (given the rumors) yet he had been nothing but a gentleman. It was Punk that was acting like the major jerk-off.

"You ok Raven?"

"Yes. I'm just mad"

"At what?"

"Philip." "Punk" "Its not his fault!" "I thought I told you to shut up you whore"

"Why are you mad at Punk?"

"He knows what he did" Raven growled "How could he do that Randy? I really thought I knew him but then he turns around and does that" She shook her head confused, Raven really didn't know if she could ever trust him again. Yes she could understand that Charlie had come onto him and she would be very hard to refuse but of all the people she expected to be able to do it, she always thought Punk could.

Randy let out a heavy sigh "So he finally told you about him and my wife"

Raven's eyes widened more than she ever thought possible "Philip did what?"

"Nothing" Randy said quickly realising that they were going on about two different things. He actually did not mean for that to come out.

"You may wanna repeat that Randal, Raven is already in a bad mood, you don't wanna make her irate or worse psycho"

"He slept with my wife"

"What? When?"

Randy let out a sigh, it was out so he might as well say it "About a year ago I came home to find my wife in bed with another man, that man was Punk. They had been at it for a while. About seven months or something"

Raven stood up more angry at Punk than she ever thought possible, how dare he do that? He made it clear that he wasn't that sort of guy and that was why Raven loved him but then he turns around and sleeps with his friend's wife?

"Well if you'll excuse me I'm going to murder Punk. I'll see you in about five to ten"

For the first time in ever Randy actually felt sorry for Punk but at the same time he was happy, finally at long last he wasn't the monster.


	19. Gotta talk sometime

**Chapter 19 Gotta talk sometime**

Raven had never been this mad at Punk for this long, two months since Charlie betrayed her she had stopped all contact with Punk. He was like a stranger to her now, he had shown her a side of him that she never thought could exsist. Of course she was faced to realise a few things but of course she was denying it. This was the reason that Raven wanted to be left alone, it was only confusing betrayal by someone she thought she knew and trusted.

"Hey Raven" Randy greeted her, his smile and usually cold eyes were soft for once. Since she had stopped hanging with Punk they had become close and Raven had a sneaky suspicion that he actually wanted to know her as a person rather than a sex toy.

"Hey Rand, how are you today?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

Raven shrugged "Meh pretty much the same as usual" "Raven you have to talk to Charlie at some point" "Not until she apologizes for being a whore" "I wasn't being a whore!" "Fuck up"

Randy put an arm around her shoulders "Still not sorted out yet huh?"

"I have a feeling your happy about that, oh I bet your realishing in this" "Charlie shut up or I'll kill you" "Kill me you die too" "Right now I don't really care"

"Raven? Can we talk?" Punk asked gently he had been asking everyday since that night, Punk was losing his mind without her, he knew what he did was wrong but he couldn't help it. If he could change it now he would.

"No" Raven snapped pushing past him, all she could do was wonder why he had hurt her so much. What had she done to make him do that to her.

"Raven please"

Raven punched him square in the jaw, "Leave me alone you traitor" "Punky I'm so sorry!" Charlie yelled as Raven stalked away from both them. The way Charlie was acting it was like she was Juliette and Punk was her Romeo.

"Raven why won't you acknowledge my feelings?" "Because your in my body Charlie, you have no right to have feelings" "Thats not fair!" "Life isn't fair, get used to it bitch" "Fine! Raven I may share your body but I am still a person who has feelings and they will not change so you just gotta get used to it" "Oh yeah? We'll see about that bitch" "Ok both of you stop it! This is not helping and people are staring"

Raven looked up to find Beth Phoneix and John Cena staring at her oddly. Raven shrugged "Let them stare, I won't be here for much longer, with any luck"

**Randy's POV**

Later that night I headed to the hotel room I was sharing with Raven, I hoped she was ok. That punch to Punk's face was evident to everyone, she was still mad at what he did and she every right to be.

"You ok?" I asked as I took a seat next to her on the bed. As much as I hated it I knew she missed Punk, fifteen years isn't something you can just erase without a second thought. She missed him, I could tell.

She half shrugged "I will be." She smiled at me trying to put on her brave face. "Randy how is Punky?" "Forget it I don't care" "Just because your a cold heartless bitch doesn't mean I am" Raven got up and went to the bathroom still muttering. Its weird because I think Raven is the only person in the whole WWE that can actually say she was betrayed by herself. Oh and her so called best buddy. When she came out she looked a little better. She jumped next to me smiling so brightly it made me wonder if she was on drugs.

"Why you so happy suddenly?"

Raven shrugged "It could always be worse besides I have some great company"

I just looked at her hand which was on my upper thigh, I had no idea whether I should move it up or move it off. Gently she pressed her lips against mine, her lips so soft I instantly fell to her magic. Suddenly she pulled away and slapped the taste right outta my mouth.

"How dare you!" She shrieked before heading to the bathroom again. Why did I get the feeling that Charlie had just slapped me. When she came out she looked at me tentively, I was pissed that I had been slapped but oddly enough I could actually understand why I had been slapped. Did I deserve it? No but it was just something I had to deal with besides I only have a voice, she had to deal with two other people who as Charlie had prooved could take over at any point they wanted. "Randy I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you"

"Its ok Charlie" I gave a little sigh, I hated to admit this but maybe Punk was going to win this one. Again. "I understand"

She came over to me and gave me a hug, "Until this is sorted I don't think I should be doing anything with you even though I want too so badly"

I pulled her closer until she was sitting right on my lap. "Are you sure because we could make it quick"

Raven chuckled softly, untwining herself from my grip. "Sorry Viper but I don't think you'll forgive me a second time for slappin you"

I kissed her cheek softly making a soft whimper explode from her lips "Hopefully I can sort this tonight then if your still willin I could come back"

"Don't hurry anything for my sake Raven, do what you gotta"

"Thank you"

All I could do was watch her sadly as she left the room. I knew where she was going and already I hated it. Why can't some people just die already.

Raven took several deep breaths as she headed down the hall. She wasn't sure she could do this but she knew she had too. As much as she hated it, Charlie was apart of her and she had just as much right to have feelings as she did. In order to exsist peacefully she had to realise what was right in front of her, Raven was just glad that Sarge didn't seem to have this problem. That was good because Raven wasn't sure she could take both Charlie and Sarge. Screwing up her courage she knocked on his door hoping that once and for all she could just sort her head out.

"Raven?"

"Hi Punk. I think we need to talk"


	20. Fist fight

**Chapter 20 Fist fight**

**Randy's POV**

I was more than disappointed when Raven didn't come back last night. It meant that she had spent the night with Punk and I could only imagine all the things they had done. Anger exploded within me, thats the second girl he's taken off me. _He took Sam and now he's taken Raven, he can't get away with it Randy. He's just gonna hurt her again and again. You have to stop it while you have a chance. _The voice was right, Punk had already prooved that he couldn't be trusted but still she was with him. I hadn't done a damn thing to make her not trust me but there she was with him. I stomped the halls angrily in search of Punk, if I had lost then I was gonna go down swinging. _You've already lost her Randy, wheres the harm in re-arranging is face, bash him til he begs you to stop! _Finally I found him and for a split second I was shocked that Raven wasn't with him.

"Hey!"

Punk turned around and his jaw met my fist. He flopped to the ground and instantly I pounced on him and just starting pounding. He threw me off and delivered his own assult, it didn't stop my fists from flying. Like two psycho-nuts we just wailed on each other. Someone screamed and instantly the feet started to pound the floor. Arms grabbed us and pried us apart easily. Blood spurted from every which way and I wasn't even sure who's blood was on my shirt. Mark Henry restrained Punk while Big Show grabbed me. They held us apart as we kept trying to twist out of their grip.

"Stop it!" They both said sternly, Punk calmed down breathing heavily he shook himself free from Mark and stalked away. I was a little harder to calm down, that voice was still shouting things. Eventually it took both Mark and Show to regain control. They merely shoved me in a random locker room and locked me in. Let the room be destroyed, as long as it wasn't a person they didn't care and neither did I.

Sometime later I was sitting in my own mess when Cena came in to see how I was. He looked at the mess, I had really outdone myself, nothing was reconizable now. Sighing he took a seat next to me on the floor. He patted my shoulder with friendly comfort.

"She'll be ok Randy"

The confusion spread on my face "What?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Raven's been taken to hospital. Apparently she just started bleeding and couldn't stop"

I lept up and threw the door open, I didn't care about anything else right now except getting to that damn hospital and checking if Raven was ok. John shouted something after me but I didn't hear it, I'm sure whatever it was could wait until I saw Raven.


	21. Choices to make & hearts to break

**Chapter 21 Choices to make & hearts to break**

**Randy's POV**

When I burst into that room where Raven was I was greeted with Punk's beaten face and who I guessed was her twin sister.

"What are you doing here?" Punk snapped at me, Raven wasn't awake yet. Her sister held one hand while he held the other.

"You shut up, after what you did to her your lucky I let you in here" Her sister snapped at him, smiling at me gently she extended her free hand "You must be Randy, I'm her sister, Izzy"

"Hey, is she ok?"

"What do you think?" Punk muttered

"What did I just tell you?" Iziah glared at him, even if Raven had forgiven him it was blatantly obvious that Izzy hadn't. "She isn't awake yet obviously but the doctors say she'll be fine. A little bit of blood never hurt no-body"

I could only stand at the foot of her bed and look at her still form, at least she was breathing. "What happened to her Izzy?"

She shook her head, those silver curls spilling everywhere "I'm not sure, I don't think even the doctors know but they did say whatever it was its stopped now. I'm picking its got to do with Charlie and the rapist over there"

"I am not a rapist!"

"Hmm taking advantage of a girl that has no clue what she is doing, sounds like rape to me"

I just managed to supress that twisted smirk, at least Izzy hated him too. Raven's eyes suddenly lifted, sitting bolt right up she let out a scream, Izzy soothed her back to the bed.

"Shhh its ok honey, your in hospital."

"Why am I here?"

"We don't know. Apparently you just started bleeding. The doctors have checked you over and they say its stopped and you'll be fine. You gotta stay here for a couple of days but your ok otherwise."

She clasped Punk's hand "Thanks for coming, I didn't think you would"

"What are friends for?"

"Raping you when you have no control" I muttered darkly, he shot me an evil look while Izzy slapped me a high-five.

"Nice" She flashed her sister a grin "I like him, definitely keep him Rae"

She looked at me and smiled "And thank you for comin Randy, I'm glad you did"

"Yeah after beating me to a pulp because you couldn't handle losing. Again"

"Why do you have that sick need to take everything that I want, first my wife now her"

"You did what to his wife?" Izzy asked shocked, I guess Raven didn't tell her that part.

"Oh yeah, I got divorced because this prick was fucking my wife behind my back"

"Well maybe if you kept her satisfyed she wouldn't of come to me"

"Punk your disgusting! Raven seriously how can you be friends with this douche, he backstabs, he lies, he rapes. The only thing Randy has done wrong is refer to you as _her_."

"Stop it! All of you!" Raven shouted making us all stop and look at her. "Can't you just get along for six seconds please?"

Punk let out a deep sigh casting a look at Izzy and me, he turned back to Raven. "This has to stop Raven"

"What are you talking about Punk?"

"You have to make a choice, me or him"

"You can't make her choose between you!" Izzy exploded leaping to her feet.

"Shut it Iziah, this is between us and Raven. You have to make a choice because you can't have both of us"

She looked from me to Punk then to her sister then back again, those silver orbs told the story. She didn't want to choose between us but maybe just maybe the rapist, I mean Punk had it right. Maybe she did have to choose.

"Well Raven, who do you choose. Your best friend who has been there through everything or the guy who's gonna dump you the minute he gets your pants off"

"Iziah" Raven mumbled quietly.

"What?"

"I choose Izzy, the one person who wouldn't make me choose at all"

Izzy's triumphant grin pissed Punk off more than anything, muttering insults he stalked from the room. They both looked at me, I said nothing as I left as well.


	22. Admitting the truth at last

**Chapter 22 Admitting the truth at last**

Raven slumped back in her hospital bed clearly upset. She didn't want to have to choose but in the end she would have to.

"Izzy do I really have to choose?"

"No. They are both jerks if they expect you to choose between them"

Raven let out a sigh, "I think me and Charlie should talk" "Oh yeah about what?" "You know what Charlie"

"Should I leave Raven?"

"Nah you should stay, I may need you to act as peace maker"

"Alright, that will be a challenge but I'll give it a go"

"Charlie do you understand what he's asking me to do?" "Yes but you still don't get it Raven. I love him and he loves me. Why can't you see that?" "I do see that but the fact is I like Randy, I really like him but I can't do anything with you there slappin him" "He's not good enough for you, Phil has been there every step of the way. You know that as well as I do"

"She has a point Raven, I doubt Randy would of stuck by you"

"How do we even know that? No one has given me a chance to get to know him"

"Ah touche"

"Raven I didn't suddenly wake up and decided that I loved him you know, I've loved him from day one and that won't change just because you don't like it" "So thats it, I have to do what you want, to hell with me being happy" "I never said that" "Did you know that he was happy the day Chase died" "So was I"

Raven gasped in horror "I didn't mean that Raven I am so sorry!" "Too late! How could you say that Charlie?" Little tears sprung to her eyes, of all the things to say she never expected Charlie to say that. "I loved him more than life itself and you knew that" "Charlie apologize at once!" "I'm so sorry Raven! But you should realise by now that I love Punk as much as you loved Chase."

Raven didn't say anything, she just looked helplessly to Iziah, she had no idea what to say or do. How do you figure a problem like this out? Two people sharing one body in love with two different men. Each with their own flaws and good points. No wonder Raven was classed mentally insane.

"Raven I think you should get some rest. Guys leave her be" Iziah kissed her forhead, "Get some sleep and I'll get some coffee"

**Randy's POV**

Around seven that night I headed back to the hospital in hopes that both Punk and her sister weren't there. I liked Izzy fine so far, after all she agreed with me about that idiot Punk, finally someone that didn't think he was the worlds greatest man. He was a backstabbing, raping, lying bastard of a man and thats saying alot coming from someone like me.

"Hey you came back" Raven smiled at me as I sat down by her bed. She took my hand "Thank you Randy"

I kissed her hand gently "Anytime princess. How are you feeling?"

"Tired but a little less confused so thats good right?"

I chuckled gently "I guess so. Have you heard from Punk"

"Randy"

"What? I'm just asking."

"No but I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

"Whats that?"

"When he comes and he will, can you stay. Theres something I have to say to both of you"

I heaved a sigh, I think we already prooved that we couldn't be in the same room peacefully. Something inside me twisted and turned, it kept going and I knew what it was. For her I was willing to try, she was someone special that I didn't want to let go of and neither did the voice. "Ok. If he comes I'll stay"

"Thank you"

Speak of the fucking devil, I really wanted to punch him but somehow I don't think that will help me at all. Sure I'd feel better but Raven would probably never forgive me.

"Hey how ya feeling Rae?"

"Tired and a little less confused" Raven let out a soft sigh "Punk sit down there's something I have to get off my chest"

He took a seat on the other side of her and there we were glaring at each other over her nimble body.

"As you both know I am not one person I am three. Charlie, Sarge and me all share one body but we are all different" She let out a short puff of air "Lately I have come to realise that no matter how hard I try to stop it I can't. Punk, Charlie is in love with you and thats not gonna change"

"Ha! In your face Orton!"

"BUT" Raven interrupted "I have an attraction towards Randy and thats not gonna change either"

"What are you saying Raven?"

"I'm saying Rand, that Punk is right and I have to make a choice"

"So who do you choose?" We both asked at the same time, I know I was no better than him by wanting her to make a choice but I badly wanted her to choose me. At least I wouldn't do half the shit he did.

"I choose...

**End**

**A/N **So this is the end and it ends with a cliffhanger! Bom bom bom! So its over to you guys, who should she choose OR should she have to choose at all? Let me know and I'll write a proper ending but until then, enjoy this one!


	23. Alternate ending 1

**A/N **Seeing as how I'm writing this on xmas I'll give you guys a present! I couldn't decide on an ending so I've done 2! You guys can decide which one you like best and make that the ending you want!

Onwards Tonto!

**Alternate ending #1**

**Randy's POV**

"I choose neither of you"

I just looked at her not believing what she just said. "What?"

"You two expect me to choose between you when you know deep down that I can't do that. So in interest in keeping whats left of my sanity I'm choosin neither of you and I'm walkin away from wrestlin. I never wanted to be here to begin with"

"Raven please don't do this" Punk clasped her hand tight, his voice with an air of begging and desperation. Something I never thought I'd hear from him.

She took her hand back "Yes I can. Both of you have hurt me in someway" "Some more than others Philip" "The point is I don't want this anymore so I'm walkin away while I still can"

Punk stood up abrubtly "Fine! Be selfish! You've always been a selfish cow!" He snarled before storming out of the room. His harsh words bought tears to her eyes, wiping them away with the back of her hand she looked to me.

"I'm sorry Randy"

As much as I wanted to be angry I found I couldn't, we had pushed her to this and she needed to sort things out with herself before she did anything else. I could understand that. I took her hand gently "I'll leave if you want me too Raven"

"Thank you Randy and I'm sorry"

I kissed her head "Its ok maybe in time you'll change your mind"

It was saddening to leave her but maybe it was for the best. Voices and split personalties don't mix very well.


	24. Alternate ending 2

**A/N **Hopefully you guys like this and you can choose any ending you like! Merry Xmas people!

**Alternate ending #2**

**Randy's POV**

"I choose both of you" Raven said simply looking dead ahead. She never looked at either of us, she just looked ahead the entire time.

"What?" Punk looked at her then at me "You can't choose both of us Rae"

"Sure I can. If either of you are honest with your words you will make it work. In order for the three of us to work we have to acknowledge each others needs and wants. I want Randy and Charlie wants Punk"

"You can't choose both of us" Punk stood up not wanting to believe what she had just said. I however was open to the concept, no I didn't want to share her but I wanted her so badly that sharing seemed like something I could do.

He shook his head in disbelief "I can't believe your asking me to share you with _him_" Little tears sprung in those green eyes, something I had never seen ever. "I can't believe I thought I was stupid enough to think that one day you would love me" He stomped his way out of the room leaving me alone with Raven.

"I guess suddenly no one wants me" Raven said sadly bowing her head.

I instantly grabbed her hand "I want you even if he doesn't and if he can't get over himself then maybe he doesn't love you as much as he says"

"But your here with us?"

I kissed her temple "You have me and the voice"

"Thanks Randy" "Yes thank you Randal" "Why doesn't Punky love me?" "He does Charlie, he just doesn't want to share you" "Can I still have sex with him?" "Charlie!" "What if Raven gets to have sex with Randy then why can't I have sex with Punky?" "You can, I'll give you control to do that if you give me complete control to bang Randy" "Done"

"See its all sorted" I grinned at her, I was just happy to have her even if I did have share her.

**Punk's POV**

I couldn't believe she expected me to share her, I didn't want to share her I wanted her all to myself. I loved her with all my heart, why couldn't she see that.

"Ooh someone isn't happy" Iziah teased coming up to me fresh coffee in hand. "Did she tell you her news?"

"Yeah. How can she expect me to share her?"

"The same way I'm expected to share you" Iziah said darkly, her eyes flashing with angry sadness.

"What?"

She let out a sigh "Do you really think I liked sharing you with her? I used to get so jealous when she was with you. I was her sister, the one she was meant to come too but no that was you and I was fazed out. But then I grew up and I realised that Raven is always going to need me no matter what. I know that she loves me and it would never change"

"This is different" I practically snapped. I expected her to smack me one, instead she just smiled.

"I know it is Punk but you love her right?"

"Yeah I do but seriously how do you share someone you love with one guy you just can't stand?"

Iziah shrugged "I don't know Punk maybe its just one of these things you man up and power through. Its not like shes asking you to like him"

Just as I was about to point something out Randy came up to us. Just looking at him made me wonder if we could do this. I knew he hadn't forgiven me for sleeping with Sam, neither had I. Yes, I was sorry for what I did to him and yes I realised what I had done was wrong.

"Raven would like to talk to you" He said tightly, weirdly enough he turned to Iziah and smiled. "Hey any coffee left for the rest of us?"

"Yeah I think I left some coffee for you Randy"

"See you like her why do you have to have Raven?"

"Because I like Raven and no offense but isn't Izzy married, seems like the sort of chick you would go for"

Iziah turned her giggle into a cough "Sorry I should stop being mean to Raven's boyfriends" Iziah didn't bother to hide her laughter this time. "This is classic, imagine if you three had to have sex altogether. That would be so awesome! Ooh can I watch?"

"Sure you can Izzy, we've already got me, your sister, Charlie, Sarge, Punk and my voice. Should be one hell of an orgy"

I walked away before I could punch him, I'm glad he thought this was funny.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah" She fiddled with her blanket looking really nervous. "So?"

I just stared at her, those silver eyes lacing with nothing but love. She did love me. Yeah she loved Orton too but still I couldn't help the sudden joy.

"You do love me don't you Raven?"

"Yes I do but I love Randy too" She let out a stray tear "I don't know what to do anymore Punk. I thought I knew but then all this happened"

I could only hold her and somewhere inside my weird twisted head I knew this was right. Maybe I was just as twisted as Raven and Randy.

"Can I just ask one thing Punk?"

"Sure babe"

She smiled when I said that "Why did you sleep with his wife?"

"Because I was depressed"

"What?"

"You had just met Chase, you seemed so happy, you didn't care that I loved you."

"So you slept with your friends wife?"

"Yeah. Believe me if I could change it I would. I'm not proud of my actions" I lent in and lowered my voice, there was no way in hell I wanted Orton to hear this. I would take this to my grave, "I'm sorry that I did that to him."

She clasped my hand "That sounds more like the Punk I know and love"

I lent in and kissed her, for the first time in ever I felt whole again.

"Hey give me some of that" Randy joked sitting on her other side. He lent over and kissed her cheek.

She closed her eyes blissfully "I am so happy" "Me too Raven" "And for the first time since losing Chester, I'm happy too"

Me and Randy glared at each other, quietly we said the same thing "You hurt her, you die"

We both loved her and she loved us, maybe this could work and if not I guess I could always tell Iziah that he hurt her and she would kill him. Yeah, maybe this could work.


End file.
